Ana y Los Catorce Caballeros
by SagasloverHecate
Summary: Las almas de los caballeros dorados fueron liberadas de su condena, para volver a la vida tras 20 años de ausencia
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia:

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Esto es una explicación de nuestras acciones, no una justificación de las mismas. Sólo queremos señalar algunas cosas con ustedes antes de comenzar el fic:

Esta historia contiene todo ¡¡pero de TODO!!... TODO lo que un fanático podría gustarle. Pero también tiene lo que un fanático que respete el canon de Saint Seiya podría odiar.

Esto se debe a que después de algunas discusiones filosóficas (acompañadas de una botella de tequila y un cigarro barato), decidimos que PARA NOSOTRAS el canon está determinado por lo que la gente decida tomar como tal ya sean las películas, el anime, el manga, el yaoi, las ovas, las críticas, las enciclopedias, y todo lo que el capítalismo ha logrado sacar de la serie. Esto significa que uno, como escritor de fics o como dibujante de fanarts, tiene material de sobra para hacer y deshacer Saint Seiya como guste, independientemente de como sea el resultado final.

O al menos eso será así hasta que Kurumada y la misma diosa Athena nos denuncien por plagio, por el mal uso de su nombre y por la difamación de su imágen...

Respetamos la opinión de aquellos que desean guiarse por lo establecido por las obras originales, y por todo lo que nos ha brindado Saint Seiya; pero por desgracia este punto de vista no lo compartimos. Para nosotras esto es sólo un juego muy divertido, por mucho que algunos vean esto como un arte. Y más allá de mejorar nuestras habilidades narrativas (redacción, ortografía,...), no pretendemos darle más importancia a esto de lo que se merece. No somos Kurumada, no pretendemos serlo, ni mucho menos respetaremos su canon.

Después de todo es sólo un fic, no la continuación de Saint Seiya.

Y por lo tanto haremos con ella lo que queramos, y eso va desde escribir el más ardiente de los yaois, pasando la parodia más extraña, o la mejor serie de aventuras que podamos escribir. Con tal, nosotras hemos leído de todo, y nos guste o no, lo aceptamos sin importar lo bizarro, morboso, excelente, escalofriante, idilico, cursi o patoso que sea.

Por ello, les agredecemos a aquellos que tengan un concepto muy conservador de la serie que no se molesten de leer este fic, pues es seguro que NO les va a gustar. Así que de una les ahorramos el disgusto. También le decimos lo mismo a aquellas personas que le tengan un cariño IRRACIONAL a algún personaje en específico, o que lo tengan moldeado de una forma tan especial en su cabeza, que pareciera que salió de un relato religioso en vez de un manga de acción; por que tampoco les va a gustar lo que viene... lo decimos en serio.

Así que les pedimos a aquellas personas que encajan en la descripción del párrafo anterior, que por favor no se molesten leer este fic por el bien de sus estómagos. Pero si de casualidad llegan a leerlo por mera curiosidad, no digan que no se los advertimos. Recuerden, guerra avisada no mata soldado.

De igual forma ustedes son bienvenidos, al igual que aquellas personas que tienen un punto de vista similar al nuestro, y no se dan mala vida por un fic o simplemente están tan ociosos, que no les queda otra que leer esto.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y ya hechas las advertencias, les deseamos que disfruten la lectura.

Atte Sagaslover y Hécate.

NOTA FINAL: Si la redacción de este texto está rara, le adjudicamos la culpa al televisor y a American Idol, cuyos cantantes, adémas de asesinar mis canciones favoritas, también están torturando mis tímpanos y no me deja concentrarme.

Sagaslover

_**Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:**_

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

_**El Sueño.**_

_ Hace más de veinte años_:

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar completamente distinto a su hogar. Era un espacio abierto, rodeado de inmensas paredes de roca que se alzaban hacia un cielo completamente despejado, formando una especie de muralla circular que protega una laguna poco profunda. Ella se sintió atraída por el color rojo oscuro de aquel cuerpo de agua, y comenzó a desplazarse hacia él sin que se lo ordenara a su cuerpo; de hecho, ninguno de sus movimientos eran voluntarios, pero por alguna extraa razón esto no le preocupaba.

Llegó hasta la orilla de la laguna, y se puso de cuclillas para introducir su mano en el lquido rojizo. Cuando alzó su mirada, notó que en el centro de la misma haba algo aparecido un gran monolito de roca oscura que estaba rodeado de estatuas del mismo material, y de cuyos ojos brotaban un denso lquido de color rojo, que se deslizaba lentamente por aquella extraa formacin hasta caer al agua.

-Te gustan?. Preguntó una voz masculina detrs suyo.

-No. Respondió ella negando con la cabeza mientras observaba aquellas espeluznantes estatuas.

-Por qué? Si son un regalo para t. Respondió el desconocido, colocando una mano en el hombro de la nia.

-Y qué son?. Preguntó ella mirndolo.

-Son... los mejores juguetes del mundo. Dijo el desconocido divertido, sealando el monolito con un raro bastn de oro que tena dos serpientes enrolladas.

**RESPUESTA PARA LOS REVIEWS:**

**Elessar: **Muchas gracias por colocar el primer review para la historia, si Dios lo quiere publicaremos pronto si la tesis nos lo permite.

**Cristal: **Hola Cristal, revisé rápidamente el texto luego de leer tu mensaje; y al parecer, el problema sólo está en el prólogo. Esta será la tercera vez que los subo nuevamente, y si el problema perciste. Te recomiendo a tí y al resto de los lectores que estén interesados en seguir la historia, que la lean en las otras páginas donde publicamos porque no presentaron ese error (me di cuenta que era con las palabras acentuadas y con la letra "ñ")


	2. Cazando al Viento

_**Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:**_

_**CAPTULO UNO:**_

_**Cazando al Viento.**_

_Veinte años después..._

_Ciudad de Caracas, Estación Terminal de Las Adjuntas (3:15 PM):_

Seguía caminando entre los rieles del Metro, con el cuerpo completamente empapado y la mirada fija en un punto del horizonte. Transitaba aquel lugar abandonado con paso lento y tenso, como si supiera que algo malo se avecinaba y no le quedaba otra opción que esperarlo. Se sentía completamente frustrado, ya que esta era la segunda vez en su vida en la que tenía que esperar en un punto con los brazos cruzados, mientras otra persona luchaba en contra de un dios maligno; tal y como habia sucedido con Poseidón veinte años atrás. Y el hecho de que lloviera a raudales no lo ayudaba a concentrarse completamente en la misión que le habian asignado.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento, le habría llamado la atención la peculiar apariencia de aquel hombre y se hubiera burlado de él a causa de su cabello exageradamente largo y de color lavanda, o de los dos puntos de color rojo que sustituían sus cejas. Pero ese no era el caso, ya que él se hallaba completamente solo en aquel lugar, gracias al apagón que habia ocurrido en la mañana y se habia prolongado hasta ahora. Agradeció a Athena por este milagro, ya que no estaba seguro si su poder sería suficiente para proteger a tanta gente inocente; pero eso era todo lo que podía agradecer por ahora, ya que habia un hombre luchando sólo contra el enemigo y aún habian civiles a su alrededor, que se reguardaban de la lluvia en sus hogares o en los locales próximos. Lo que significaba que no podía darse el lujo de hacer improvisaciones en el plan que él habia trazado cuidadosamente con Shura y Aioros.

Se detuvo a doscientos metros de la estación de metro, y enfocó su mirada por sobre la línea del horizonte al notar algo que desapareció al instante. Unas gotas de agua cayeron en sus ojos, y se vio obligado a cubrirse con la mano para evitar que esto volviera a suceder, mientras inspeccionaba el cielo con su aguda vista. Un punto luminoso de color dorado apareció entre las nubes, moviendose a gran velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba. Aquella cosa emanaba un aura tan agresiva que le producía escalosfríos al lemuriano, quien a pesar de sentir la presencia de uno de los suyos en el cielo se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Qué estás esperando Aioros? Baja de una buena vez. Se dijo así mismo impaciente y preocupado por la vida del joven caballero de Sagitario.

Su voz fue apagada por un ruido ensordecedor parecido al de un avión de combate rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Y una esfera brillante y dorada apareció de golpe, y descendió a toda velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba. Al instante el lemuriano se rodeó de una especie de aura del mismo color de la esfera, y se vio forzado a adoptar una postura de combate, en la que separó los brazos de su cuerpo para concentrar todo su poder en sus manos. Todo se iluminó como si el cielo estuviera en llamas, y el calor que emanaba aquella esfera dorada convirtió las gotas de lluvia en vapor. A tan sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que el choque fuera inminente, el extraño apuntó su mano derecha hacia el cielo y gritó:

-¡Stardust Revolution!.

¡¡KABOOM!!

Cualquiera hubiera esperado que la lluvia de estrellas fugaces que salió de la mano de aquel ser, se estrellaría en contra de la inmensa bola luminosa y la destruíría por completo. Pero lo que realmente sucedió, fue que aquellas ráfagas doradas se perdieron en un punto sobre las nubes mientras que la bola dorada pasaba sobre su cabeza y se estrellaba a unos cuantos metros del extraño, liberando una enorme cantidad de calor y energía. La onda expansiva de aquel choque hizo que todo volara por los aires, incluyendo al extraño de cabellos lavanda, quien terminó estrellándose en contra de unos rieles de acero que conducían a la estación. El golpe fue amortiguado por su aura dorada, que desapareció al instante en que su dueño tocó el suelo; evitando así que el lemuriano recibiera algún tipo de herida de gravedad.

Aquel escudo no le hizo inmune al dolor, por lo que la caída no fue una experiencia agradable. Cuando abrió los ojos, se halló bocabajo y sobre una superficie caliente, completamente sucio y el rostro cubierto por sus largos cabellos, que se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza formando una especie de maraña de aspecto sucio.

-Arrg...¡por Athena!. Se quejó él adolorido, levantándose de una salto con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para alejarse del metal caliente lo más rápido posible.

Hizo lo que pudo para quitarse aquel turbante de pelo de encima; y cuando su vista estuvo libre, sus ojos se posaron sobre el cielo y notó que la intensidad de la lluvia estaba disminuyendo. Repentinamente recordó el objeto que se habia estrellado, y giró sobre sus talones con dificultad para ir a su encuentro lo más rápido posible. A unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba un cráter poco profundo que emanaba vapor que se mezclaba con la lluvia. El lemuriano se movió con dudosa agilidad entre los escombros que dejó aquel choque para ver lo que se hallaba en el interior del cráter; y se asombró al ver a Aioros inconsciente y con la boca cubierta de sangre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizó hacia donde estaba el chico, y confirmó sus signos vitales antes de tantear su espalda para buscar posibles fracturas en su columna vertebral. Suspiró aliviado cuando no encontró nada, y procedió a colocar al muchacho bocarriba para que este pudiera respirar mejor. Pero al darse cuenta de que el chico no volvía en sí, el lemuriano comenzó a moverle un hombro y a hablarle con tono imperativo, con la esperanza de éste le respondiera:

-¡Aioros! Aioros despierta, soy yo, Mu de Aries -pero al ver que no le respondía, Mu tragó saliva y procedió a hablarle nuevamente pero con un tono de voz más alto- ¡despierta muchacho!¡despierta!.

-Mmm

Aioros abrió los ojos con dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que algo de color azul obstaculizaba su visión. Apenas pudo deducir que era una rodilla, cuando sintió que alguien alzaba la mitad de su cuerpo con lentitud. Sintió que lo llamaban, y sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro sucio de Mu, quien no dejaba de agitarlo por los hombros para que terminara de volver en sí. El lemuriano notó que algo no andaba bien, ya que Aioros tenía la mirada puesta en un punto sobre sus hombros, como si hubiera algo detrás suyo.

Por instinto, usó lo que le quedaba de poder para teletransportarse junto con Aioros, y cuando apareció a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se estremeció por el sonido que produjo un camión de carga que se estrelló en contra del cráter en que se encontraban hace pocos segundos. Mu tenía a Aioros en sus brazos cuando notó una sombra proyectándose sobre ellos, y apenas pudo distinguir un gran objeto metálico que descendía en caída libre sobre ellos, cuando éste fue literalmente cortado en dos por una fuerza invisible, cuyo filo era más poderoso que cualquier arma sobre la faz de la tierra.

¡PAM!

Cuando las dos mitades del segundo camión de carga se estrellaron en el suelo, Mu protegió a Aioros con su cuerpo para evitar que éste fuera herido por los trozos de metal que volaron por los aires. El lemuiano notó una presencia conocida a sus espaldas, y giró su cabeza para dirigirle la palabra:

-Shura. Dijo Mu sorprendido.

Mu encontró a un hombre de cabellos cortos y oscuros que caminaba hacia ellos con paso firme. Tenía la mirada en Aioros, quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie luego de que Mu lo colocara en el suelo. Los tres alzaron sus miradas al sentir la presencia de una fuerza sobrenatural que los miraba desde el cielo con furia. Shura se detuvo justo al lado de ellos y le preguntó a Aioros con tono seco:

-¿Estás grave?.

Aioros se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ya que no estaba seguro si la batalla que tuvo con el dios Euro en los cielos le produjo algún tipo de daño interno, que no podía sentir por culpa de la adrenalina. El caballero dorado estaba débil por culpa de la batalla y el esfuerzo al que estuvieron sometidos su cuerpo y su cosmoenergía; lo cual lo obligaba a apoyarse en el lemuriano, a causa del fuerte mareo y el temblor de piernas que aparecieron pocos segundos después de que se pusiera en pie.

Shura no pudo intercambiar más palabras con sus compañeros porque el cielo se oscureció nuevamente, gracias al poderoso cosmos del dios Euro. Los tres caballeros dorados se pusieron en guardia, a pesar de que dos de ellos no se encontraban en buenas condiciones. Shura fue el primero en atacar, luego de rodearse de un aura dorada más intensa que la de Mu. Saltó varios metros en el aire, lanzando tres ataques hacia el cielo: uno con su brazo derecho y dos con sus piernas, dando vueltas sobre sí para lanzar las mortales patadas. El rastro luminoso del ataque de Shura se perdió entre las nubes como sucedió con el Stardust Revolution de Mu, e hizo que el cielo estallara con una serie de relámpagos y truenos cuando alcanzó su objetivo.

Repentinamente, el ambiente fue saturado por un poder que los estremeció. Los tres apenas pudieron ver con claridad como algo descendió de los cielos a gran velocidad y en línea recta, fracturando la superficie de concreto cuando aterrizó de forma violenta en medio de la estación de Metro. Aquella cosa tenía forma humana, y estaba cubierta de una hermosa armadura alada de color cobre, que junto con su fría mirada, su rostro sangriento y la carencia de cualquier expresión amigable en su rostro, le daban un aspecto intimidante. Tanto Shura como Mu se prepararon para atacar, luego de que éste último colocara a Aioros detrás suyo, ya que el muchacho estaba cediendo al agotamiento físico; pero el enemigo se les adelantó, y los atacó con una poderosa onda expansiva que el dios formó al barrer el aire con su mano derecha.

Los rieles, los hangares, los trenes y la estación, todo fue barrido en un segundo por aquella mano divina, como si un tornado hubiera aparecido en medio de la capital. Sin embargo, no logró destruir a sus objetivos, por culpa de una habilidad especial de Mu.

-Maldito Lemuriano. Murmuró el dios furioso, al darse cuenta que habían desaparecido del lugar usando la teletransportación.

_Minutos después... en el centro de la ciudad, parroquia La Candelaria:_

Los tres caballeros cayeron sobre el húmedo asfalto junto con los restos de unos escombros arrastrados por el ataque del dios Euro. Shura maldijo al dios del Viento del Este, mientras soportaba un fuerte dolor que recorría todo su pecho como si fueran pulsos de electricidad. El caballero dorado estaba en posición fetal sobre la acera; y como pudo, tanteó su pecho para determinar la causa de aquella sensación que lo tenía paralizado. Contuvo las ganas de gritar cuando sintió que una costilla cedió ante sus dedos, y sospechó que ese no era el único hueso que tenía fracturado; por lo que decidió soportar el dolor para ver como se encontraban sus compañeros.

Aquella calle vacía contrastaba con la destrucción que el dios habia dejado en el oeste de la Capital, y que él no habia podido detener porque su limitado poder le impedía seguirle el rastro a Aioros, tal y como lo habian planificado. Se avergonzó de sí mismo al pensar que él, Shura de Capricornio, el más fiel de los Doce, no estaba al nivel de un dios menor como Euro; y juró que esto no se quedaría así. Colocó su cuerpo bocabajo y vio la viga que posiblemente lo golpeó en el pecho, causándole las fracturas que ahora tenía. Notó un rastro de sangre en la acera que lo guió hasta donde se encontraba el caballero de Aries, con el cuerpo encogido y las manos que cubrían su rostro, cubiertas con sangre que goteaba entre sus dedos. A pesar de que tenía dificultad para respiras, Shura se acercó al lemuriano para ver cual era el origen de aquella hemorragia; y se arrodilló a su lado antes de apartar sus manos del rostro.

Se sorprendió al ver a Mu con el rostro manchado de sangre que salía de sus labios, su boca y algunos cortes que tenía en las mejillas. Observó el resto del cuerpo del lemuriano, y salvo por algunas cortaduras en su piel, no habia nada grave de que preocuparse; así que supuso que Mu también fue víctima de los escombros barridos por la mano divina de Euro.

-Mu ¿qué te sucedió en la boca?. Preguntó Aioros con tono débil, mientras intentaba sentarse sobre la acera, a pocos metros de ellos dos.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?. Dijo Shura sorprendido al ver que Mu escupió una mezcla de saliva, sangre y trozos de dientes sobre la acera.

Aioros abrió los ojos como platos con una mezcla de asco y sorpresa en su rostro; por su parte, Shura ayudó a Mu a ponerse en pie, y lo guió hasta donde se encontraban unos bancos de cemento. Al darse cuenta de que Aioros le estaba siguiendo los pasos, el caballero de Capricornio le preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo:

-¿Te sientes bien Aioros?. Preguntó Shura mientras Mu se limpiaba la boca con su camisa.

-Estoy un poco mareado, pero puedo continuar con la batalla. Respondió el muchacho con una leve sonrisa cuando se detuvo delante de Mu.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Shura a Mu con tono serio-¿te sientes capacitado para seguir luchando?.

-Uhhm -contestó Mu con un gruñido y afirmando la cabeza-...

Mu arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camisa y lo introdujo en su boca para contener la hemorragia. Aioros sonrió con ese gesto por parte del caballero dorado, ya que no esperaba que alguien con su fama fuera capaz de introducirse un pedazo de tela sucia en la boca para seguir peleando. El joven caballero dorado le entregó los trozos de sus dientes fracturados al lemuriano, quien los miró por unos segundos con un punto alzado, antes de guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y evitar caer en la tentación de matar al dios Euro de forma poco honorable.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco mareado a causa del golpe que recibió en su rostro, Mu se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar junto con sus dos compañeros. Sin decir nada, los tres decidieron dirigirse hacia el oeste siguiendo la avenida principal del lugar, llamada Avenida Urdaneta. El tráfico de la zona estaba colapsado por culpa de la lluvia. la cual habia sido tan fuerte que colapsó las alcatarillas de la ciudad. El cosmos de Euro se sentía a lo lejos, y se movía a toda velocidad por el oeste de la ciudad, posiblemente buscándolos a ellos para matarlos.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui, hay mucha gente inocente en este lugar. Comentó Aioros preocupado por la gente que se refugiaba de la lluvia en los locales comerciales de la zona, y que no estaban conscientes del peligro que corrían por culpa de su presencia.

-Lo sé -dijo Shura mirando a la gente y los vehículos con el ceño fruncido- Mu ¿puedes teletransportarnos hacia donde se encuentra Euro?. Preguntó él girando su cabeza en dirección al lemuriano.

El lemuriano iba a afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero un sonido espectral proveniente del norte, precedió la llegada de una presencia que se expresó como un frío viento que se extendió por toda la ciudad, congelando al instante todo aquello que habia sido tocado por la lluvia. Repentinamente, las gotas de agua se transformaron en un sólido granizo que empezó a caer con violencia sobre cualquier superficie expuesta. La gente vio aquel fenómeno climatológico con preocupación y sorpresa; y los pocos que se encontraban caminando por la calle protegidos por sus paraguas y ponchos, corrieron de inmediato a refugiarse del intenso frío y del granizo, mientras los caballeros dorados permanecían en el sitio con los cosmos encendidos, intentando localizar el origen de aquel temible poder:

-¡¡SHURA!!. Gritó Aioros sobresaltado cuando los brazos de su amigo se pegaron a su cuerpo de forma violenta, antes de ser jalado hacia los cielos por una fuerza invisible, que en un parpadeo atacó a Aioros y a Mu de la misma manera.

_Cinco minutos después:_

La ciudad entera ignoraba la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo capitalino, que se iluminaba con destellos blancos y dorados que aparecían de forma azarosa entre las nubes. El choque de cosmoenergía de los dos bandos generaban ondas expansivas que hacían temblar las ventanas de los edificios y vehículos de la ciudad. Nadie sabía que era aquello, ya que la gente que vivía en los extremos de Caracas, no podía escuchar los fuertes estallidos que se generaban sobre el centro de la capital.

Algunos vecinos osados se asomaban en las ventanas de sus hogares para observar mejor aquel extraño fenómeno climatológico que estaba azotando la ciudad, entre ellos se encontraba un adolescente de apariencia desgarbada, quien estaba parado en el balcón de su apartamento con la mano extendida para recoger granizo con un viejo vaso de plástico. El chico tomó su cámara digital para fotografiar su muestra, pero algo en el cielo captó su atención: era demasiado pequeño para ser un avión, pero se movía hacia el edificio con una velocidad tan alta como la de los jets supersónicos. Cuando vio que aquel objeto volador iba directo hacia su edificio, el pánico congeló las piernas del adolescente; quien cayó al piso cuando el objeto hizo una voltereta en el aire para evitar chocar con el edificio, al tiempo que estrellaba un objeto pequeño en contra de éste, el cual derrumbó las paredes externas del apartemento del muchacho.

¡¡BROOM!!¡¡CRASH!!

Muchos vecinos salieron de sus apartamentos para averiguar que fue lo que sucedió sobre sus cabezas, dejando a los más pequeños y a los más ancianos dentro de sus hogares por precaución. Todos se agolparon en la puerta del apartamento 4A para llamar a sus dueños, que fueron las únicas personas que no habian salido de su casa luego del temblor. Cuando el jefe de condominio y la conserje mandaron a callar al resto de la gente que los acompañaban, pudieron escuchar voces de personas adultas en el interior, que gritaban asustadas y se lamentaban por alguien que se encontraba con ellos.

PAMPAMPAM

-¡Gabriel!¡Maria!-gritó el jefe del condominio mientras golpeaba la puerta-¿¡qué pasó allá dentro!?¿¡están bien!?.

La gente enmudeció en el momento en que la puerta se abrió lentamente, debido a que arrastraba cosas sólidas a su paso. El rostro pálido y sucio de un adolescente fue lo que los recibió entre aquella nube de polvo que salía lentamente de la puerta. Todos entraron a toda prisa, luego de que una mujer compasiva jalara al tembloroso muchacho fuera del apartamento para atenderlo. La gente se sorprendió por el desastre que habia causado el colapso total de dos de las paredes de la sala; pero lo que realmente les hizo abrir los ojos como platos fue el objeto que provocó el derrumbe: Aioros de Sagitario.

La conserje fue la primera en acercarse al caballero de Sagitario, quien intentaba ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo. Sintió que muchas manos lo empujaban hacia el piso cubierto de escombros para mantenerlo quieto, mientras le decían cosas en español. Aioros estaba indeciso acerca de lo que debía hacer en ese momento: o dejaba que esa turba de desconocidos lo siguieran manoseando mientras soportaba el dolor en su brazo, o se los quitaba de encima con un empujón y volvía a la batalla, a pesar de que sólo le quedaba un brazo en buen estado para lanzar sus golpes. La conserje y el resto de las personas que estaban ahi, miraron con conternación como Aioros usaba su brazo sano y sus piernas para alejarlos de él; para luego levantarse de entre los escombros con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro ensangrentado.

¡CRASH!¡PAM!

Aioros perdió el equilibrio y nuevamente cayó al piso cuando el edificio se estremeció por un nuevo choque. El joven caballero dorado sintió la presencia de Shura en el piso de abajo, y se levantó de golpe para ir en su búsqueda lo más rápido posible. Pero al sentir que los cosmos de Mu y del dios desconocido que los atrapó en la Avenida Urdaneta se acercaban a gran velocidad, se dirigió al balcón dando zancadas y posó sus ojos en el cielo nublado, ignorando a la gente que salía de este y otros edificios, víctimas del pánico.

El lemuriano estaba descendiendo en picada, golpeando el rostro del dios que habia tomado por sorpresa al caballero de Capricornio. Lo tenía sujeto por el cabello con una mano mientras que lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza con la otra, una y otra vez, aprovechando que aún le quedaba fuerzas y soportando apenas el doloroso apretón al que lo estaba sometiendo el dios del viento del Norte: Bóreas. Cuando tan sólo quedaban unos veinte metros para el inminente choque, Aioros lanzó unos golpes a la velocidad de la luz que distrajeron al caballero dorado de Aries, cuando estos chocaron contra la armadura del dios. Bóreas aprovechó esta situación para separar a Mu de él, jalándolo por los cabellos y pateandolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los edificios que quedaban al lado de Aioros.

Tras esto, el dios descendió verticalmente y se posó en medio de una plaza, con las alas de su blanca armadura extendidas como si fueran las alas de un angel. El contacto de sus pies con el suelo hizo que todo se congelara a su alrededor, haciendo que la gente huyera de él cuando algunos animales y personas fueron víctimas de su poder. Miraba los alrededores y a la gente con desdén, como si fueran ratas que huían de un barco hundiéndose. Cuando el aura fría del dios llegó al edificio, Shura volvió en sí sintiendo nuevamete un profundo dolor en sus costillas. Abrió los ojos y se halló en el interior de un apartamento en ruinas; a su lado, yacían dos cadáveres de personas que murieron al instante en el que el caballero dorado se estrellara en su apartamento por culpa de Bóreas. Al recordar el como llegó ahi, se lamentó por aquellas muertes inocentes y sintió una profunda rabia hacia su atacante, cuyo poderoso cosmos le indicaba su ubicación al caballero de Capricornio.

El caballero dorado se arrastró hasta lo que quedó del balcón, y con dificultad, se asomó hacia la calle para localizar a su enemigo. Se extrañó al ver a Bóreas parado en medio de la plaza, mirando uno de los edificios vecinos. Shura se movió un poco para ver que fue lo que estaba captando la atención del dios; y para su sorpresa, descubrió a Mu saliendo de las ruinas de una panadería que quedaba en la planta baja de la construcción, listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento. El lemuriano caminaba con mucha dificultad entre los escombros, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con cada paso que daba, mientras gotas de sangre recorrían su debilitado cuerpo. El cosmos de Mu apenas era una luz que destacaba ante los ojos del caballero de Capricornio, quien supo al instante que esta iba a ser la última batalla del lemuriano si no lo ayudaba a tiempo.

-¡Excalibur!. Gritó Shura lanzando su ataque.

-¡Atomic Thunderbolt!. Gritó Aioros usando todo su poder.

Bóreas fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, sin sufrir ningún daño gracias a su armadura; y su mirada se desvió hacia el edificio en donde se encontraban Shura y Aioros. El dios sonrió ante la estupidez de esos dos mortales, y con calma, alzó su mano derecha para atacarlos con su poder congelante. Aioros, Mu y Shura se prepararon para lo que sería el final de esta batalla, cuyo resultados fueron la disminución de sus respectivos cosmos y un montón de heridas que posiblemente tendrían secuelas en el futuro, si salen de esta con vida. Pero algo cambió el final de esta batalla: Bóreas miró el cielo consternado como si alguien le llamara desde las alturas; y sin decir o hacer nada, extendió sus alas metálicas, y con dos fuertes aleteos, tomó impulso y ascendió a los cielos a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de la vista de los caballeros dorados y de la poca gente que se habia salvado de la ira del dios.

Luego de un largo y tenso minuto de silencio, los tres caballeros suspiraron cansados. Aioros y Mu cayeron de rodillas sobre los escombros para descansar unos momentos, mientras que Shura se recostaba en una de las paredes que habian quedado en pie, para cerrar los ojos y darle gracias a Athena por permitirles sobrevivir otro día y tomar venganza en el futuro. El granizo se detuvo y el sol comenzó a colarse entre las nubes nuevamente, al tanto que Aioros asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo por el balcón para ver donde y como se encontraban Mu y Shura:

-Mu ¿estás bien, amigo?. Gritó el muchacho sin importarle que la gente lo escuchara.

Cansado y limitado por los golpes que habia recibido en la cara, Mu asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta principal del edificio donde se encontraban Shura y Aioros. Al mismo tiempo, el joven caballero de Sagitario descendía por las escaleras para buscar a Shura, y lo halló saliendo lentamente de uno de los apartamentos. Aioros sonrió al ver que estaba en "buen estado", y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Shura para rodearlo sobre su cuello, y así ayudarlo a caminar. Cuando llegaron a los escalones que conducían al primer piso, escucharon una voz masculina que no le pertenecía a Mu, y que trataba de comunicarse con una persona que estaba tras las puertas de uno de los apartamentos:

-¡T-te-te voy a ta-traer un cerra-jero mami! -tartamudeó del frio un muchacho de treinta y tantos años que se hallaba parado delante de una vieja puerta-¡n-no t-te preocupes, que ya v-vengo!

-Okeeeeey -respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta y con tono chillón- ¿pero mi amor, estás seguro de que puedes conseguir uno ahorita? Mira que no hay luz ni teléfono.

-¡S-sí vale, chica! Yo-yo t-tengo un primo en V-valencia q-que es cerrajero-contestó él refiriéndose a una ciudad que quedaba a 158 Km de donde ellos se encontraban-, ahorita mi-mismo le di-digo que venga. Dijo el joven sacando su celular del bolsillo con la mano temblorosa.

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Valencia!?-gritó ella molesta por aquella broma pesada-¡no seas estúpido y ábreme!...oye...¿estás ahi?¡esto no me hace gracia Jorge! ¿¡Jorge!?

Pero Jorge ya no estaba, porque huyó al instante cuando vio a Mu parado detrás suyo, con la cara completamente hinchada y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

¡crack!

¡PAM!

La mujer que estaba encerrada en su propio apartamento envuelta con un montón de sábanas para protegerse del frío, vio con sorpresa como la puerta principal cayó de lleno delante de sus ojos luego de que la golpeara por última vez. Miró hacia el pasillo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y encontró a dos hombres y un adolescente heridos que la veían con expresión seria. Al reaccionar, trató de decirles algo, pero uno de ellos, de acento español se le adelantó:

-Debe "cof-cof" irse de aquí, señorita..."cof-cof" es muy peligroso ¡váya "cof"...váyase! . Le dijo Shura recóstandose en el piso por culpa del dolor.

Ella miró a Shura por unos segundos, antes de zafarse de las sábanas que tenía encima y correr hacia el interior de su hogar. Salió de allí con una mochila pequeña en su espalda y cargando un montón de cosas, que se cayeron cuando pasó delante de los tres caballeros dorados a toda velocidad. Mu, Shura y Aioros se recostaron en la pared, y suspiraron aliviados de que el edificio al fin estuviera libre de civiles. El muchacho miró a Mu y a Shura, quien le gruñó al notar que Aioros le veía con una sonrisa amplia y llena de "buenas vibras" que chocaba mucho considerando la precaria situación en que se encontraban los tres.

-Deja de "cof-cof" sonreir como un idiota y haz un plan "cof-cof" de contingencia. Le dijo Shura molesto.

-Je, ya lo tengo: nos quedamos aquí, y esperamos a que Aioria nos encuentre. Dijo el chico sosteniendo su brazo adormilado por la fractura y cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

-Me parece bien..."cof-cof"... "snif" ¿qué dices, Mu?. Le preguntó Shura al lemuriano que poco a poco se deslizaba sobre la pared para sentarse sobre el frío piso.

-Hmmmf. Gruñó Mu para darle su visto bueno a la propuesta.

-Perfecto, porque este será nuestro refugio hasta nuevo aviso. Dijo Shura enderezandose para adentrarse al apartamento abandonado por la mujer.


	3. Castillo de Naipes: La Creatividad Mata

_**Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:**_

_**CAPTULO DOS:**_

_**Castillo de Naipes: La creatividad Mata.**_

_Siete días después, en Caracas (7:50 AM):_

El sonido de una vieja radio se dejó escuchar entre las paredes de un anticuado edificio de cuatro pisos, que los bomberos de la capital declararon como inhabitable, tras la extraña tormenta que azotó la ciudad de Caracas hacía una semana:

-_Y en otras noticias, los científicos del IVIC y los expertos internacionales, aún no encuentran una explicación a los eventos ocurridos el pasado martes. Mientras tanto, ciudadanos de todas partes de Venezuela, visitan la capital para ver la plaza La Candelaria; que hasta el día de hoy permanece completamente congelada y custodiada por los cuerpos de seguridad. Los funcionarios de la Policia Metropolitana acordonaron la zona para evitar el acceso de grupos de turistas y curiosos que impidan el trabajo de los expertos. _Dijo la locutora de noticias radiales con su típico tono neutral.

-_Pasando a los titulares de prensa_ -continuó una voz masculina-_, el diario Universal anuncia:"Gobierno no Encuentra Explicación a Tormenta de Nieve en Centro de Caracas"; el diario Nacional publica:"DISIP Sospecha Uso de Explosivos en Sucesos del Martes Pasado"; el Ultimas Noticias declara:"La CIA niega por Tercera vez 'Mano Pelúa' en Tormenta en Caracas"..._

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?. Preguntó Dokho mirando a Shion con interés, ya que no entendía el español de los locutores.

-Nada nuevo para nosotros. Respondió Shion con un dejo de decepción en su voz, justo antes de beber un sorbo de té.

Dokho suspiró de forma sonora al escuchar esto. Ni él ni el resto de los caballeros dorados habían encontrado alguna pista relacionada con sus nuevos enemigos, desde que llegaron a la ciudad rastreando los cosmos de Mu, Aioros y Shura. A pesar de que habian transcurrido siete días desde que los hallaron en este lugar que acogieron como su hogar temporal, el caballero de Libra aún no podía creer el hecho de que los tres estuvieran con vida, tomando en cuenta que Aioros y el resto pelearon sin armaduras y usando un cosmos que estaba por debajo de su nivel normal. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso había sido suerte o que la dulce mano de Athenea había protegido a esos tres durante la batalla; pero para alguien que había vivido por más de doscientos cuarenta años como Dokho, algo en este afortunado evento no le convencía:

-Disculpa ¿dijiste algo?. Preguntó Dokho luego de escuchar un sonido parecido a la voz de mejor amigo.

-Sí, te pregunté si tú, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, encontraron algo nuevo durante la ronda nocturna. Le respondió Shion con una sonrisa.

-No, no encontramos nada-gruñó Dokho al recordar a sus "amables" compañeros de ronda-; al igual que ayer, anteayer y lo que ha sido esta semana. Dijo él suspirando nuevamente..

-Los dioses son así, amigo mío -dijo Shion teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que tuvo él durante la Guerra Santa que ocurrió hace más de 200 años-; nunca puedes saber de ellos hasta que el destino decida cuando encontrarlos.

-O hasta que la voluntad de los mismos dioses que perseguimos lo decidan- continuó Dokho tras probar su bebida-, porque pareciera que están jugando a las escondidas con nosotros: primero nos provocan y luego desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Dijo Dokho pensativo.

-Tal vez se esconden de nosotros por alguna buena razón. Continuó Shion con una media sonrisa.

-En realidad me sorprende que mantengas esa hipótesis, a pesar de que hemos registrado cada rincón de esta ciudad desde nuestra llegada, sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Le dijo Dokho con el ceño fruncido.

-No es una hipótesis, es una corazonada. Dijo Shion con certeza.

-Ja, pues tú corazonada está impacientando a tus hombres y a mi. Comentó Dokho por lo bajo, divertido por la idea de que el Gran Patriarca de Athena se estuviera dejando llevar por una simple corazonada.

Al percibir el silencio que se generó en el ambiente luego de su comentario, Dokho supo que había delatando sin querer a sus camaradas. No esperaba que su poderosa voz, tan distinta de la que tenía cuando era el Anciano Maestro, dejara colar algo tan delicado como es el tema de la moral del grupo en un momento tan inoportuno; sin embargo, supuso que ya que había surgido el tema, lo mejor que podía hacer era dar la cara y terminar con lo que comenzó sin querer:

-¿Ah sí?¿Y puedo saber por que?. Preguntó Shion arqueando un punto de su frente.

Dokho se extrañó cuando notó que la expresión del lemuriano no indicaba sorpresa alguna; de hecho, parecía muy interesado en el tema (demasiado para su gusto), pero supuso que la integridad del grupo era un asunto de preocupación para cualquier líder que se respetara. Además de esto, Dokho vio que, si era llevada correctamente, esta conversación podría ser una oportunidad para hablar con su viejo amigo en serio, y abrirle los ojos en cuanto al asunto de quedarse en la ciudad indefinidamente y someter a los caballeros dorados a una búsqueda infructuosa:

-Los hombres sienten que están perdiendo su tiempo en este lugar, amigo mío-dijo él con tono suave-; son jóvenes e impulsivos, y sienten que sus energías están siendo malgastadas en esta ciudad.

-¿Eso es todo?. Preguntó Shion sabiendo que esa no era toda la verdad.

-Detestan este lugar y las condiciones a las cuáles están obligados a vivir por culpa de la misión: el edificio donde viven está destrozado, los pasillos están sucios y repletos de escombros. Y detestan vivir y dormir juntos, cuando en el pasado, cada quien tenía su vida alejada de otro y sus caminos sólo coincidían cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Dijo Dohko con el mismo tono de voz.

El lemuriano iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Dohko lo interrumpió a los pocos segundos de haber hecho una pausa:

-Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quieren volver a sentir el cosmos de Nuestra Señora antes de perder la vida nuevamente.

-Yo también deseo eso, Dohko-explicó Shion con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. Pero no podemos ir con Athena sin tener algo que explique nuestra existencia... simplemente está prohibido, por el bien de Nuestra Señora.

-Sí, lo sé. Dijo Dohko poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Me alegra haber escuchado eso Dohko, le hallaré solución lo más pronto posible... pero... ¿Estás seguro de que eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?. Preguntó Shion con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ah bueno, tienes razón en eso, hay algo importante que olvidé decirte: se acabó el jabón. Contestó Dokho a tono de broma y encogiéndose de hombros.

El lemuriano movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria debido a que el chiste no le hizo gracia alguna. Tomó un sorbo de té con su típica elegancia, y mientras miraba el contenido de la taza, comenzó a pensar sobre el tema que le planteó Dohko: el lemuriano detestaba que sus subordinados cuestionaran sus decisiones e hicieran las cosas a regañadientes. Y si algo le habia enseñado la experiencia que obtuvo como caballero dorado y como Gran Patriarca de la Orden de Athenea, era que la moral de las tropas era un punto clave para el éxito de cualquier misión. Y por lo visto, la prohibición de ir en busca de la diosa Athena para protegerla de estos nuevos enemigos, estaba afectando la moral de sus hombres; y posiblemente, también estaba afectando su lugar como jefe del grupo.

En igual mendida, la credibilidad de un lider era algo muy importante a la hora de dar órdenes, y lo menos que Shion deseaba en estos momentos era tener a un grupo de caballeros dorados rebeldes que cuestionaran su liderazgo. Consideró hablar con ellos durante el desayuno, pero una tropa como la suya, conformada en su mayoría por jovencitos impulsivos e impacientes que solo lo conocieron como Patriarca en su niñez, jamás entenderían sus motivos para seguir buscando a los dioses del Viento en Caracas. En especial si cierta persona estaba conviviendo entre ellos, como si sus pecados hubieran sido perdonados completamente por aquellos a quienes les hizo daño. Porque aunque Shion quisiera negarlo, para bien o para mal, Saga de Géminis constituía en la cabeza de los caballeros más jóvenes, el único líder que tuvieron luego de la supuesta muerte del lemuriano, y eso Shion tenia que remediarlo si quería prevalecer en el grupo como el líder que era:

-Dokho...-comenzó a decir Shion con tono serio- levanta a los hombres y ordena lo siguiente en mi nombre: que Kanon, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal se encarguen de reparar los pisos destrozados, para así distribuir las habitaciones como dormitorios temporales. Que Saga, Camus y Aioria seleccionen los escombros para ser reutilizados en la reparación del edificio. Milo y Shaka se encargarán de la limpieza del edificio, mientras que Aldebarán se encargará de la cocina por el día de hoy; en cuanto a tí...

-¿En cuánto a mi que?. Preguntó Dokho arqueando una ceja.

-Comprarás el jabón con el dinero que conseguimos hace tres días. Dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso suena como un castigo!- exclamó Dokho indignado -Y sabes perfectamente que mi intención no fue molestarte. Sólo pensé que si sabías como se sentían los hombre reconsiderarías tu postura en cuanto a permanecer aquí -y luego de pensarlo un momento añadió-; además ¿Vas a perder un día completo de guardía por unos simples comentarios?.

-No estoy castigándolos, amigo mío; sólo estoy inculcando mi vieja disciplina -respondió Shion con una sonrisa cínica-. Y no te preocupes por la guardia, después de todo no han encontrado nada en días, y sería mucha mala suerte que pasara algo el día de hoy.

-¿Ah si? En cualquier caso ¿Por qué tu mejor amigo va a ser _disciplinado _como si fuera un niñato de dieciocho años?. Preguntó Dokho sarcástico y con los brazos cruzados.

-Por dos razones importantes, Dokho: la primera, es que necesitamos catorce barras de jabón -respondió Shion sonriente-; y la segunda razón (que es la más importante, según mi punto de vista) es que me da mucho asco compartir mis cosas personales con los demás, sobretodo si dejan sus vellos pegados a algo que voy a restregar sobre mis partes íntimas. Así que, trae jabón para todos y asegúrate que cada quien lo pida a su gusto. Dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Dokho iba a quejarse por esa obvia evasiva a su reclamo, pero fue interrumpido por Shion, quien se dirigió a él con una sonrisa cínica:

-Que el mío sea de lavanda.

Después de mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos y asegurarse que no estaba bromeando, Dohko se levantó del sillón para ir de mala gana hacia la la puerta principal del apartamento con el objetivo de cumplir las órdenes de su mejor amigo. El lemuriano miró esta escena divertido, estuvo tentado a señalarle que aquellas acciones no solo servirían para disciplinar al grupo sino que también mejorarían su actual vivienda; pero como no podía darse el lujo de tener favoritismos con nadie y mucho menos permitir malcriadeces de sus subordinados, añadió lo siguiente:

-Dokho, no te olvides de llevar la taza de té de tu Patriarca a la cocina. Dijo él alzando su taza para que Dokho la recogiera.

_Y en algún punto del centro de Caracas (9:20 AM):_

Los rumores de la llegada de ciertos rubros de importancia al supermercado _Unicasa, _ubicado enla Avenida Urdaneta eran ciertos, y Ana fue una de las privilegiadas que consiguió hacerse aceite de maíz, leche, azúcar y café para su alacena. Caminaba satisfecha por el pasillo del supermercado, arrastrando el carrito con tranquilidad y observando atentamente los precios del resto de los artículos que eran de su interés. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía mucho de donde escoger, ya que el extraño fenómeno metereológico que afectó Caracas el martes pasado, hizo que la gente comprara de forma compulsiva, por temor a que aquello se repitiera con mayor intensidad.

Luego de recorrer la mitad de los pasillos, Ana decidió comprar sólo lo que estaba dentro de su presupuesto, con el objetivo de llevar un mayor número de productos a la casa. Eligió con cuidado las cosas que le interesaba; pero para su pesar, sólo pudo conseguir diez productos que cabrían perfectamente en dos bolsas plásticas de tamaño medio. Aquello hizo que la mujer maldijera mentalmente la inflación del país, a los dueños del supermercado y a su dependencia de la mesada de sus padres, que vergonzosamente se había prolongado hasta el día de hoy, teniendo ella ventitrés años de edad, y de la que aspiraba liberarse algún día muy lejano cuando consiguiera su título universitario.

Mientras caminaba, algo ubicado al fondo del pasillo cuatro (destinado a las galletas, bombones, chocolates y golosinas de todo tipo) llamó su atención: era una mesita de plástico, coquetamente decorada con un pulcro mantel de color blanco que se extendía hasta el piso. A medida que Ana se acercaba a ella pudo notar que los bordes del mantel estaban decorados con puntillas del mismo color. Sobre él, habian tres cestas rectangulares llenas de flores de color púrpura, que rodeaban otra cesta de forma circular y que era el centro de mesa de lo que parecía ser un llamativo stand.

El penetrante olor a galletas recién horneadas, le indicó a la joven lo que habia en el interior de la cesta circular, así que se acercó al stand mirando el cartel de color crema que se ubicaba detrás de los arreglos florales, para ver el cual era el precio de las galletas.

_"Cómeme"_ Era lo único que estaba escrito en el cártel con una coqueta letra cursiva de color dorado. Ana bufó divertida ante aquella evidente referencia a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ y acercó su mano a la cesta para probar una de las galletas. Aún estaban tibias y tenían muy buen sabor; y al juzgar por su frescura, supuso que el supermercado estaba produciendo su propia línea de galletas caseras. Mientras saboreaba aquel pequeño manjar, notó que tanto el mantel como la base circular del soporte de aluminio que mantenía el cartel en posición vertical, estaban decoradas con águilas doradas y metálicas, respectivamente. Aquello no la distrajo en lo más mínimo; ya que el sabor de la galleta despertó su glotonería, y su cerebro por el momento estaba más concentrado en la cesta llena de galletas, que en el decorado o el nombre del fabricante de las mismas.

Quiso probar una segunda galleta. Extendió su mano hacia la cesta; pero al no encontrar a nadie que estuviera cuidando el stand, se sintió culpable por el abuso que iba a cometer y decidió continuar su camino, no sin antes mirar el cartel de color crema por última vez:

_"Cómeme. Muestra gratis atrás"_

Ana miró el cartel extrañada, porque le pareció que aquella frase no estaba presente la primera vez que leyó el cartel. Meneó la cabeza varias veces al caer en cuenta que eso era una ridiculez, y que probablemente no habia notado el mensaje completo debido al tamaño y al color de las letras. Decidió buscar las susodichas muestras gratuitas detrás del cartel y los arreglos florales; y encontró doce paquetes de quince centímetros de largo, colocados en fila uno sobre otro. Tomó uno para sí, y al no encontrar la etiqueta del precio pegadas a la envoltura, decidió llevarse el paquete con la idea de que si el producto no era gratis o estaba demasiado caro, lo dejaría en la caja registradora para comprarlo en otra oportunidad.

_Y regresando al edificio abandonado (9:53 AM):_

Las labores de construcción y reciclado de escombros que Shion asignó a través de Dohko estaban retrasadas; principalmente porque los implicados en las mismas no dejaban de ver con estupefacción, el gran orificio que dejó Aioros en la pared externa, cuando fue lanzado en contra del edificio por el dios Bóreas. En cualquier situación anterior a ésta, los daños a estructuras grandes como casas o edificios estarían dentro del rango de lo "normal" en la vida de un caballero. Pero lo que causaba tanto estupor en Kanon, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita, Saga, Camus, Aioria y hasta en el propio caballero de Sagitario, no era el orificio en sí mismo sino el hecho de que quien lo causara aún estaba con vida, a pesar de haber luchado sin ninguna protección y con un poder muy limitado.

Al cabo de unos largos y silenciosos minutos, los seis caballeros dorados giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Aioros y sus heridas: un brazo enyesado; varias quemaduras en el rostro y el cuerpo, por culpa del frío cosmos de Bóreas; y una gripe que no terminaba de desaparecer. Ese había sido el precio que pagó el caballero de Sagitario por haberse enfrentado a un dios. Insignificante, si se toma en cuenta los estándares de batalla de la Orden de Athena.

El adolescente les devolvió la mirada por unos instantes. Estaba muy avergonzado por los destrozos que causó sin querer, y sólo se limitó a decir unas pocas palabras, con el rostro rojo como un tomate y la cabeza gacha:

-Lo siento, no me dio tiempo de girar hacia otro lado. Dijo él dirigiéndose al grupo con voz nasal, debido a que tenía la naríz obstruída por la gripe.

-¡Hermanito!. Chilló Aioria antes de abrazarlo para alejar la espantosa idea de perderlo de nuevo.

-Mocoso, eres digno de mi admiración . Le dijo Máscara Mortal a Aioros, alzando su pulgar a modo de aprobación.

-Eres el mejor, hermanito -dijo Aioria orgulloso mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Aioros, quien sonreía avergonzado-. Ahora regresa a la cama, que la corriente de aire de este lugar está muy fría para tí.

-Pero quiero ayudarlos a reparar las paredes. Se quejó Aioros mientras era empujado por Aioria hacia la puerta principal.

-Aaaaww que tierno, el niño no quiere irse. Se burló Afrodita divertido.

Pero Afrodita se calló al instante cuando sintió que Saga lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nadie notó esto salvo Aioros, pero el adolescente prefirió dejar pasar aquello para encontrar una manera de distraer a su hermano. Miró a Camus y a Kanon con ojos suplicantes, pero al darse cuenta de que esos dos no entendían su llamada de auxilio, señaló la pared externa y preguntó con tono inocente:

-¿Y que van a hacer con el agujero?. Preguntó él logrando que Aioria centrara su atención en los encargados de la reconstrucción de los apartamentos.

-Taparlo. Respondió Kanon con obviedad, sin molestarse en mirar la pared.

-¿Con qué?. Preguntó Máscara Mortal excéptico.

-¿Cómo que con qué?-preguntó Kanon ofendido-¡Sean creativos, señores! Aqui hay mucha materia prima que podemos reciclar ¡sólo miren a su alrededor! Tenemos madera, tela, concreto y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Y el silencio que se produjo luego de esa respuesta, poco convincente y extrañamente optimista por parte de Kanon, fue interrumpido por el caballero de Acuario:

-¿Nunca has construído nada en tu vida, verdad?. Le preguntó Camus cruzando los brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hice una casa para pájaros cuando era general Marino. Se defendió Kanon con behemencia, sin impresionar a nadie.

-¿Y para qué hiciste una casa de pájaros debajo del agua?. Preguntó Afrodita confundido, al darse cuenta de que habia algo extraño en aquella frase.

-Obviamente, para atrapar pinguinos. Respondió Kanon con tono obvio.

Pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que Kanon añadió:

-Eran una plaga.

Pero el silencio aún se mantenía.

-A Julián Solo le gustó. Concluyó el caballero de Géminis como último recurso.

-¡Arg!. Exclamó Saga sin ganas de seguir escuchando.

-Hurra. Dijo Camus sarcástico.

-Y este es el hombre que logró manipular a un dios y casi destruyó el mundo. Comentó Máscara Mortal señalando a Kanon con desdén.

-Ja ¿Y piensas usar tu fuerza de voluntad como amalgama?-preguntó Afrodita con tono burlón- Porque te recuerdo que no contamos con cemento u otro tipo de pegamento, que contribuya a la creación de nuestro bello y hermoso muro. Dijo él con tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, seria genial que uno de nosotros fuera a conseguir el cemento. Comentó Saga desde donde estaba, como si no le importara la cosa.

-¡Yo voy!. Dijo Aioros levantando la mano entusiasmado por la idea de salir del edificio.

-¿Todavía estás tosiendo?. Preguntó Aioria mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jeje...un poco. Respondió Aioros sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-Entonces no irás a buscar el cemento. Dijo el caballero de Leo con tono autoritario.

-¡Oye, no es justo!¿¡Quién eres tú para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer!?. Se quejó el adolescente agitando la frazada que llevaba encima.

-El jefe de la familia, y exijo respeto. Dijo Aioria con tono serio e inflando el pecho, haciendo que los demás reprimieran unas risitas.

-¡Oh vamos Aioria, el niño tiene razón!-interrumpió el caballeros de Piscis- No puedes decirle que puede hacer o no, principalmente porque ¡él debe hacerse responsable de sus actos! Y eso incluye el boquete en la pared y del gran charco de sangre que dejó en la esquina de allá. Dijo él señalando la gran mancha de color rojo oscuro que salpicaba gran parte de la esquina y las paredes.

-¿¡Qué charco de sangre!?. Preguntó el adolescente entre asustado y sorprendido, dispuesto a girar sobre sus talones para ver la sangre seca.

-¡Nonononono, no veas eso!-le dijo Aioria tapándole los ojos al muchacho para que no estuviera conciente de la magnitud del golpe que se había dado y se traumatizara- Mejor ve a cambiarte, Aioros. Iremos juntos a buscar el cemento que Kanon necesita -dijo él sacando a su hermano del apartamento de un empujón-...Te voy a matar maldito. Le susurró Aioria al caballero de Piscis antes de seguir a su hermano.

Minutos después, _ en la Avenida Urdaneta (10:27 AM)_:

Listas las compras del día, Ana se dirigió a la parada de autobús que se encontraba justo frente de la Plaza La Candelaria. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, que al igual que ella, no dejaban de mirar con fascinación la capa de hielo que cubría los árboles, el concreto, la estatua de Rafael Urdaneta y la fachada de la iglesia de la Candelaria, hasta el sol de hoy.

Ana se sintió tentada a cruzar la Avenida Urdaneta para darle un vistazo cercano a aquel fenómeno; que según algunos, era el resultado de un fallido ataque terrorista en la ciudad. Pero la idea de meterse entre tanta gente, cargando su cartera y sus bolsas de supermercado, a sabiendas que los ladrones estaban alborotados desde la tormenta, reprimió su deseo de visitar el nuevo "monumento natural" del centro de la ciudad.

La contínua llegada de curiosos a la zona empeoró el tráfico en la Avenida Urdaneta, por lo que Ana decidió probar un bocadillo para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba la llegada del transporte público. Introdujo su mano en una de las bolsas plásticas y sacó el empaque gratuito de galletas que consiguió en el supermercado. Como pudo, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó un par de ellas, antes de guardar el paquete en su lugar. Con glotonería, Ana introdujo las dos galletas en su boca al mismo tiempo. Y mientras masticaba con ganas aquellas deliciosas chucherías, notó que un grupo pequeño de personas se separó de la gente que estaba agolpada en la plaza para cruzar la avenida, aprovechando que el tráfico de la misma era casi nulo.

Ana los miró rápidamente para ver si no habia nadie raro sospechoso que viniera en dirección a ella; y casi al instante se fijó en un asiático que esquivaba los automóviles y los motociclistas con torpeza. El tipo en sí ya era bastante desagradable a la vista, debido a su ropa mal combinada y su cabello castaño rojizo, que destacaba por su aspecto desgreñado y quemado en las puntas. Pero lo que realmente le incomodó, fue el hecho de que ese hombre discutía consigo mismo con tono molesto mientras caminaba por la acera donde ella estaba, como lo hacen usualmente los locos y drogadictos que vagaban por la capital:

-¡Estúpidos niñatos inmaduros! -refunfuñó el chino caminando con el rostro ceñudo y mirando al frente- Uno quiere hacer algo bueno por ellos, y te lo agradecen pidiendo jabones que no existen para vengarse ¿¡Qué rayos es la rosa mosqueta!?¿¡Y el cerúleo!?-dijo él indignado-¿¡Quién hace una barra de jabón de color azul cerúleo!?¡eso es ridículo! El jabón no tiene color, y todo el mundo lo sabe -se quejó él mientras se alejaba de Ana- ¡en mis tiempos, hacíamos los jabones de grasa de cabra y ceniza del primer árbol que veías! Y no le poníamos "olorcitos" ni "colorcitos" para mejorarlos...

Ana hubiera respirado aliviada de que ese "chino loco" se alejara de ella, si no fuera por el hecho de que le dio la impresión de que escuchó un monólogo en chino que pudo entender a la perfección. Cosa que era totalmente ridícula porque ella desconocía ese idioma.

Descartó aquel evento casual al instante, ya que la llegada de una buseta captó toda su atención. Ana se sentó en uno de los puestos que se ubicaban en la mitad del vehículo, y acomodó las bolsas sobre sus piernas para dejar un espacio libre en su asiento. Miró la plaza por última vez, antes de disponerse a sacar otro par de galletas en el camino, pero la buseta frenó repentinamente antes de que ella pudiera introducir su mano en la bolsa.

Ana levantó su cabeza en dirección al asiento del chófer cuando escuchó los insultos de éste: al parecer, alguién se atravesó delante de la buseta cuando ésta se disponía arrancar; lo que provocó que el conductor descargara el estrés que habia acumulado en todo el día contra el pobre idiota. Luego de eso, dos jóvenes extranjeros entraron a la buseta con agilidad mientras ésta se ponía en movimiento nuevamente.

Tanto Ana como el resto de las personas que se encontraban en ella, miraron con discreción las heridas que tenía el más joven de los dos en el rostro y en sus extremidades superiores. El mayor notó esto, y con el ceño fruncido, colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho del menor para guiarlo hacia los asientos vacíos que estaban justo detrás de Ana. Ella aprovechó el momento para sacar tres galletas de su empaque. Y cuando comenzó a comer la primera mientras veía las calles moverse a través de la ventanilla, escuchó que los dos extranjeron comenzaron a hablar:

-¿Y donde vamos a comprar el cemento?. Preguntó Aioros antes de toser.

-Hacia el oeste, por ahi vi unos cuantos sacos en un gran patio la noche que hice la ronda. Contestó Aioria sin ganas de admitir que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se compraba cemento en la ciudad.

Un momento...¿acaso ella pudo entender lo que aquellos dos acababan de decir?.

-Ajá ¿Tienes algo más concreto además de la descripción de un patio lleno de sacos?. Preguntó Aioros con suspicacia.

¡Pero eso era imposible! Ella no sabia otros idiomas salvo del inglés técnico que aprendió a los golpes en su facultad ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era! Sólo escuchaba algo así como un _skurukupatus skururulara, _y aún así entendía el idioma a la perfección. Adjudicó aquello a una baja de azúcar provocada por la nueva dieta que estaba probando; y nerviosa, tomó las dos galletas que tenía en su mano y las introdujo en su boca a la vez:

-Hermanito, debes aprender a confiar en mí que soy adulto; y como tal, tengo un excelente sentido de orientación. Dijo Aioria poniendo la voz más gruesa para impresionar a su hermano.

-También las palomas y no me ves pidiéndoles direcciones. Dijo el muchacho excéptico.

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en mi Aioros-dijo Aioria mirando a Aioros como el chico que era-; recuerda que ahora que soy mayor que tú, pasé a ser el nuevo jefe de nuestra familia.

-¡Otra vez con eso!¿Jefe de familia?¿Tú?-preguntó Aioris ofendido-Yo nací primero, y aunque no te guste Aioria, sigues siendo mi responsabilidad por muy grande y barbudo que seas-dijo él mirando al caballero de Leo de arriba a bajo-¡Así lo quiso nuestro padre en su lecho de muerte, y así será!.

-Jajaja tienes razón hermanito, nuestro padre te confió mi cuidado cuando era más pequeño-dijo Aioria divertido, sobándose la barbilla para comprobar si ese comentario salió porque quedó mal afeitado-. Pero como vez, soy un hombre adulto y responsable que está felíz de ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor, sano (en lo que cabe) -comentó Aioria mirando de soslayo las heridas y el brazo fracturado de su hermano- y con vida; y que además desea saldar su deuda con él, cuidándolo de la misma forma como su querido hermano mayor lo hizo cuando era un chico. Dijo él acariciando la cabeza de Aioros con suavidad.

-Hmm... no me convence tu argumento, yo sigo siendo el mayor. Refunfuñó Aioros enternecido por aquel discurso de "yo te quiero_ Big bro_".

Sin embargo, tanto Aioria como Aioros se sobresaltaron al ver a una mujer pelirroja levantándose de golpe de su asiento, y salir disparada de la buseta con el rostro pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma por la ventanilla. Los hermanos se miraron extrañados por unos momentos, y al no ver y ni sentir nada amenazante dentro del vehículo, continuaron con su discusión acerca de quien era quien dentro de la jerarquía familiar, mientras eran llevados hacia un destino desconocido del oeste de Caracas.

_Y regresando al edificio abandonado, específicamente al piso tres (11: 44 AM)_:

-Les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a subir las escaleras -dijo Shura sentado en una silla de madera que Máscara Mortal usó para subirlo a uno de los apartamentos del tercer piso-¿pero están seguros de que no sirve? Digo, es una columna, y si está ahi es por algo. Dijo él mirando con desconfianza una columna que quedó fragmentada luego del ataque de Bóreas.

-Mira hacia arriba Shura. Le ordenó Afrodita con los brazos cruzados.

-Ajá. Dijo el caballero de Capricornio obedeciendolo.

-¿Estás viendo el techo?. Preguntó Afrodita mirando a Shura.

-Sí. Respondió Shura con obviedad.

-¿Se está derrumbando?. Le preguntó Afrodita con tono exhasperado.

-No. Respondió Shura sin quitarle los ojos al techo.

-¡Entonces la columna no sirve para nada!-exclamó él con el mismo tono-¡mírala! Ni siquiera está tocado el piso -dijo Afrodita señalando el agujero que separaba la columna del piso- ¿De verdad crees que la integridad de esta pocilga depende de esa columna? No lo creo ¿y tú, Máscara?¿qué piensas al respecto?.

-¿Ah?¿Qué dijiste?. Dijo el caballero de Cáncer distraído, ya que estaba pasando una mano por el orificio de la columna.

-Pregunté si creías que el edificio se iba a venir encima si quitábamos esta columna.

-Lo dudo, si este lugar aguantó el ataque de un dios, puede sobrevivir con una columna menos. Dijo el caballero de Cáncer, apoyando las palabras de Afrodita.

-¿Ves? Máscara Mortal piensa lo mismo que yo -dijo Afrodita sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora cárgate de valor y corta la columna en cubitos con tu Excálibur.

-¿En cubos?-preguntó Shura confundido-Pensé que querían sacar ladrillos de la columna.

-Sí, y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Dijo el caballero de Cáncer con tono obvio.

-Pero los ladrillos no son cúbicos -dijo Shura confundido-, sino más bien son paralelepípedos.

-Sí como sea, Sabiondo -dijo Máscara Mortal con desdén, ya que le chocaba que usaran esa jerga geométrica con él-; sólo haz tu trabajo.

-Muy bien -gruño Shura deseando dar por terminada ésta estúpida conversación e irse a descansar a su recámara-, pero me lavo las manos si algo le llega a ocurrir al edificio.

Y usando tan sólo una mínima parte de su cosmos, Shura cortó la columna desde su silla, tal y como se lo pidieron Máscara Mortal y Afrodita.

_Minetras tanto, en el segundo piso (1:30 PM):_

Shaka entró a la sala del apartamento 2-A atraído por el ruído que provenía de éste, y encontró a Milo sentado en el piso, frente a un televisor que sobrevivió al ataque que ocurrió la semana pasada. Se acercó a él en silencio, escuchando con atención la conversación que mantenían los personajes de una telenovela que apenas era visible debido a la mala calidad de la señal. Cuando se detuvo justo al lado de Milo, el caballero de Virgo se dirigió a él con tono respetuoso:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Milo de Escorpio?. Preguntó Shaka con los ojos cerrados, y pendiente de los sonidos que provenían de la televisión.

-Estoy viendo al tipo de la tele. Respondió Milo mirando la pantalla con fastidio.

-¿A cuál?. Preguntó Shaka escuchando dos voces masculinas provenientes del televisor.

-Al que tiene el pelo corto y la cicatríz en la naríz -contestó Milo señalando al protagonista de la telenovela con un dedo-. No lo sé, pero me recuerda a alguien que conocí en el pasado, aunque no estoy seguro de quien ¿Tú que opinas Shaka?.

-Hmm... no lo sé, no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie con esas características. Respondió Shaka pensativo.

-Yo tampoco, pero tengo la sensación que he visto a ese tipo en algún lado. Comentó Milo con el mismo tono.

-Eso me parece improbable, si consideramos el hecho de que estuvimos muertos por más de veinte años, Milo de Escorpio. Comentó Shaka haciendo que Milo lo mirara de mala gana por unos segundos.

-No tenías porque mencionar lo de las dos décadas, Shaka de Virgo. Dijo Milo remedando el tono de voz de Shaka.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Preguntó Shaka esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Es que es desagradable recordar que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que...-y Milo hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- morimos.

-¿Y que és lo que te tiene mal, Milo de Escorpio?¿la idea de haber muerto o el hecho de que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestro fallecimiento?. Preguntó Shaka mientras se sentaba al lado del caballero de Escorpio.

-Lo segundo -contestó Milo serio-. No dejo de pensar en el Santuario y en Athena desde que regresé a la vida, sobretodo porque no he podido sentir su cosmos desde hace algunas semanas ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?¿Acaso el Santuario fue víctima de algún tipo de ataque?. Dijo Milo preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos averiguarlo hasta que descubramos quien está detrás de nuestra resurrección. Dijo Shaka serio.

-Pues no lo vamos a averiguar permaneciendo en este basurero que se hace llamar ciudad. Dijo Milo molesto por la respuesta de Shaka, al tanto que se levantaba del piso.

-Entiendo que tú también estes molesto con la desición del Gran Maestro Shion, Milo de Escorpio -dijo Shaka tranquilo, siguiendo a Milo con la cabeza como si tuviera los ojos abiertos-. Pero debes entender, que ninguno de nosotros puede pisar el suelo sagrado del Santuario, por el simple hecho de que nuestra existencia ya representa un peligro para Nuestra Señora. Si no podemos sentir su cosmos es por algo, pero confiemos de que la generación de caballeros y amazonas que vinieron luego de nosotros, están cumpliendo con su deber, tal y como nosotros lo estamos haciendo en estos momentos.

-Sí claro, como digas Shaka. Comentó Milo molesto antes de cruzar la puerta principal del apartamento.


	4. La Loca de la Torre de Babel

_**Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:**_

_**CAPTULO TRES:**_

_**La Loca de la Torre de Babel. **_

_En el apartamento del tercer piso (1:39 AM):_

Saga regresaba a sus labores tras una leve pausa en el baño. El caballero de oro notó con alivio que Camus había terminado con la recolección de escombros por ambos; y que ahora estaba observando en silencio el montaje de la pared caída. Al ver aquello, el caballero de Géminis supuso que Aioros y Aioria habrían regresado con el saco de cemento que Kanon y sus hombres necesitaban para realizar su labor, por lo que decidió acercarce para darles una mano.

-Eso no está derecho.

-¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó Kanon deteniendo su labor por unos momentos para atender a su hermano.

-_Eso_ que ustedes están levantando. Respondió Saga.

-Yo lo veo bien. Dijo Kanon después de ponerse de pie para observar la pila de ladrillos desde arriba.

-¿Bien?-Preguntó Saga asombrado por la incapacidad de su hermano para apreciar detalles- ¿¡No te has dado cuenta que la pared está inclinada hacia la calle!?

-Sólo son dos hileras de ladrillos, Saga -dijo Kanon fastidiado por las críticas de su hermano hacia sus treinta centímetros de pared-. Es imposible que tenga una desviación.

-Los ladrillos no encajan entre sí... se nota -comentó Saga cruzando los brazos-. Y por cierto ¿Por qué no están usando cemento?.

-Porque Aioria y su hermanito no han regresado de su paseo y no los vamos a esperar. Comentó Máscara Mortal hastiado de sus labores, y más aún, de la espera.

-Además no nos ha hecho falta -interrumpió Kanon recogiendo dos ladrillos del piso-, con la fuerza de la gravedad tenemos. Si no me crees, lee un libro de arquitectura griega para que te instruyas. Dijo con sorna.

Aquella frase hubiera sido una respuesta victoriosa para Kanon de no ser por el incómodo silencio que llenó la habitación. Camus y Máscara Mortal miraron los ladrillos con desconfianza; y sin mediar palabra, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor ( por mucho fastidio que les diera) era esperar a Aioria y a su hermano si no querían ver como los ladrillos caían sobre ellos; o peor aún, sobre la cabeza de Shion durante la inspección de su trabajo.

-Podríamos cubrir la pared con cemento luego de armarla. Dijo Afrodita confundido.

-Y entonces una gran placa de ladrillos caería sobre la cabeza del Gran Maestro. Comentó Camus imaginando las consecuencias que eso podría traer para su cuello.

-Suena bien, hagámoslo. Respondió Máscara Mortal emocionado por la idea de ver a Shion aplastado.

-¡La pared está bien!. Exclamó Kanon comenzando a cansarse de las dudas que su hermano creó sobre su trabajo.

-¿Y de donde sacaron estos ladrillos? Parecen trozos de pared cortada. Comentó Saga mirando de cerca una de las piezas que estaban amontonadas a un lado de la pared.

-¿¡Cómo que parece pared cortada!?- Preguntó Kanon tomando la pieza para observarla con más detalle-¡Por supuesto que no lo...!...¿De donde sacaron esto?. Le preguntó a Afrodita y a Máscara Mortal al confirmar que efectivamente esos ladrillos cúbicos eran trozos de una pared.

-¡Shura juró por su santa madre que eran ladrillos!. Contestó Máscara Mortal al tiempo que Afrodita fingía inocencia.

-Shura ni siquiera puede cami...

-¡Permiso, permiso!¡hombres hambrientos barriendo!-interrumpió Milo entrando a la habitación, arrastrando un cúmulo de polvo y escombros con la escoba-¡Permiso! Si les barro los pies no es problema mio...¡permiso!. Continuó él mientras Shaka lo seguía arrastrando una inmensa bolsa de plástico negro parcialmente llena.

Kanon desvió su mirada hacia Saga cuando éste comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Oye, sólo estoy intentado ayudarte. Dijo Saga divertido al notar el enfado y la verguenza de su hermano.

-Criticar no es ayudar, Saga -comentó Kanon colocándose justo en frente de él-. Y si tanto sabes de paredes ¿Por qué no la haces tú mismo?.

-Kanon, levanta el pie. Interrumpió Milo ignorando la conversación.

Saga amplió su sonrisa y se acercó tanto a su hermano, que sus narices se tocaron:

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda, hermanito? Porque yo puedo ayudarte a diferenciar un pedazo de pared de un ladrillo. Dijo Saga con sorna.

-Eres un...

-Tú también Saga -interrumpió Milo golpeando suavemente el pie de Saga con la escoba-...¿Saga?.

Saga se negó a desviar la mirada de su hermano, pero los molestos golpeteos del caballero de Escorpio le obligaron a mostrar un dejo de debilidad. Abrió la boca listo para espetarle algo a Milo, pero en el último instante, Saga tuvo una especie de epifanía que le ayudaría a poner a su hermano en su lugar.

-Te enseñaré lo que es un trabajo eficiente, hermanito.-comentó Saga dirigiéndose a su hermano con una sonrisa renovada-¡Milo!

-¡No!. Espetó Milo con tono cortante.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?-preguntó Saga sorprendido-¡Ni siquiera te he dicho nada!.

-Conozco tu forma de pensar, Saga de Géminis -contestó Milo levantando la cabeza apenas para mirarlo fastidiado-. Y ese tono de voz indica que me vas a "ordenar" algo, así que de antemano te digo: no quiero, no puedo y tú no eres mi jefe.

Aquella declaración sacó de quicio a Saga, sobretodo porque todos se rieron a costa de él:

-...Sí, sí puedes. Sí, sí quieres, y tal vez no sea tú jefe ¡Pero soy mayor que tú!- espetó Saga molesto-¡Así que ve y busca a Aioria!. Ordenó él señalando la puerta principal.

-¿¡_Soy mayor que tú_!?¿Qué tipo de razón es esa? Afrodita es mayor que yo y no va por ahí creyendo que me puede dar ordenes. Dijo Milo enderezándose para señalar a Afrodita.

-¿Puedo darles órdenes a los que son menores que yo? -preguntó Afrodita asimilando ese nuevo descubrimiento y el poder que éste le confería- Camus... ¡Mirame!- exclamó Afrodita eligiendo al primer "menor" que entró en su rango visual, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada fastidiada del caballero de Acuario- ¡Oh, funcionó!.

Pero nadie quizo dignificar eso con un comentario.

-Nuestra diferencia de edad no es lo que me da autoridad, sino el hecho de que compartimos ciertos "eventos" juntos. Comentó Saga con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Uuuuh. Aullaron Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y Kanon interpretando cualquier cosa de ese comentario.

Milo observó al trío de pervertidos con las cejas arqueadas antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Saga:

-Ajá...

-¿No lo recuerdas?¿Un cierto_ incidente _tuyo? Preguntó Saga con tono malicioso e ignorando el nuevo aullido de sus oyentes.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Preguntó Milo confundido.

-De la vez -comenzó a decir Saga arrastrando las palabras- que te infiltrastes a las estancias principales de...

-¡Hey, yo era pequeño...! -exclamó Milo avergonzado- ¡...Y sólo quería saber que se sentía!. Concluyó él con el rostro rojo como un tomate y en un tono casi inaudible.

-Pues si quieres que no le cuente a nadie sobre _eso_, ve y busca a Aioria. Concluyó Saga con una sonrisa triunfante.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía que no debía dejarse chantajear por alguien tan vil como Saga, pero su reputación estaba en juego y corría el riesgo de ser molestado por Máscara Mortal y Afrodita hasta que la muerte volviera a reclamar sus vidas. Luego, suspiró derrotado y se dirigió al vencedor con fastidio:

-Está bien... voy.

Pero al alejarse unos pasos del grupo añadió:

-...¡Pero yo también sé cosas malas de tí!.

-_Psst_... ni que fueras el único. Comentó Shaka haciendose notar por primera vez desde que entró.

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del cerro del Ávila (2:09 PM):_

Las gotas de agua que cayeron sobre la pálida mano de Shion anunciaron el comienzo de una nueva llovizna sobre la ciudad. El lemuriano miró hacia las copas de los árboles rendido, ya que le tocaría seguir aquel rastro en malas condiciones climáticas; algo que le producía una mala espina, considerando que sus nuevos enemigos eran expertos manipuladores del clima.

Caminó cuesta arriba entre la vegetación y la densa neblina, seguro de sí mismo y de su intuición. Algo le decía que esta era la guarida de sus enemigos, quienes seguramente habían aprovechado del bajo nivel de cosmos de sus hombres para eludirlos. Sin embargo, Shion no era un lemuriano que había pasado casi 250 años como Patriarca de la Diosa Athena en vano: donde no funcionaban las técnicas de rastreo tradicionales, las habilidades psíquicas sí lo harían, y en ese tema él era el mejor.

Se detuvo por unos instantes en el borde de un claro, listo para atacar y atento a cualquier variación de su entorno. Cerró sus ojos para aumentar su concentración y tanteó los alrededores usando una mínima parte de su cosmos, con el fin de no ser detectado. Esta "señal" se extendió por toda la montaña como una onda que traspasaba la materia sin hacerle daño, y en un párpadeo, una fracción de la misma "rebotó" de vuelta tal cual un sonar.

Una energía tan leve que sólo alguien con la experiencia y habilidad del lemuriano identificó sin problemas.

_Y en la Urdaneta (2;16 PM):_

La lluvia obligó a Milo a refugiarse bajo la entrada de un minicentro comercial. No estaba de humor ni para soportar el frío por culpa de Aioros y Aioria ni para mojarse en nombre de Saga, quien seguramente se reía de él en estos momentos. Caminó distraído hacia el interior del largo pasillo que tenía detrás de sí hasta detenerse frente a la vitrina de un local de artículos electrónicos donde se encontraba la cosa más colorida y bonita del mundo: ¡Era el pez payaso más vívido que había visto en toda su vida! Y se encontraba allí mismo, nadando tranquilamente en una pantalla plana y rectangular que parecía ser la versión miniatura de un cine.

-Genial. Comentó él sin aliento.

Se acercó al vidrio sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pez o a su entorno, y quedó fascinado al notar la delgadez de la pantalla. Supuso que era una versión futurista del viejo televisor blanco y negro que tenía el dueño de la taberna de Rodorio, la cual frecuentaba con sus amigos del Santuario cuando estaba de licencia.

Aquel recuerdo produjo una sensación de vacío en el estómago del caballero dorado, ya que él estaba muy consciente de que habían pasado veinte años desde su muerte, por lo que seguramente las cosas habrían cambiado radicalmente en su tierra natal. Se preguntó si la taberna aún existía, y que sería de la vida de su dueño o de aquella camarera de mejillas rosadas que tanto le gustaba, pero que nunca se atrevió a invitar a salir debido a que se trataba de una mujer diez años mayor que él.

Milo suspiró melancólico, y prefirió cortar con aquel hilo de pensamientos antes de que su humor empeorara al recordar a su amada Señora Athena, quien en este preciso instante podría necesitar de su ayuda. Decidió distraerse adivinando que eran aquellas cosas de colores llamadas Ipod, pero el insistente sonido de unos tacones rompieron su concentración e hicieron que desviara su mirada hacia un punto en particular: una mujer de contextura gruesa y totalmente empapada, caminaba apresuradamente por el amplio pasillo en dirección hacia la tienda que estaba a sus espaldas.

La desconocida se detuvo por unos momentos en la entrada del local para acomodar un feo ramo de flores que estaban envueltas en papel de periódico, justo antes de ingresar a él. Milo se acercó para observar la mercancía de la tienda que se llamaba _El Mago: Artículos New Age para Todos los Gustos y Edades_, y ojeó los libros de un tal Osho antes de mirar unas hadas de acrílico. Aquellas delicadas e inocentes figuras provocaron una mueca de desagrado al caballero dorado, ya que conocía muy bien como eran las verdaderas hadas y cual había sido su función en la anterior Guerra Santa.

Una vez más, Milo prefirió desviar su línea de pensamientos para borrar a Hades de su mente y evitar una gastritis. Miró hacia el interior del local para ver el resto de la mercancía y notó como la encargada miraba con fastidio y molestia a su cliente.

Milo decidió dar la vuelta hacia la tienda de artículos electrónicos. No le interesaba escuchar una discusión de mujeres, y mucho menos quería seguir aspirando aquel empalagoso olor que salía del local. Pero justo cuando pretendía dar el primer paso hacia los susodichos y misteriosos Ipod, una voz proveniente de la tienda le hizo detenerse en seco:

-_¡Quiero eso!¡Eso!_ -señaló la pelirroja en otro idioma-_¡El rosario!_

_-_¿Qué quiere?-preguntó la vendedora harta al no entender el idioma de su cliente-¿La vela blanca?

-_No, no_ -negó ella con la cabeza y las manos-_¡El rosario! el ro-sa-rio ...¡Ay, esto va a ser imposible, nunca me va a entender!. _Exclamó ella rendida, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Tras esto, la pelirroja recogió sus cosas del piso y salió del local frustrada: nadie en esta maldita ciudad era capaz de entenderla, y ella por ahora, era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en español.

-_Hola._ Dijo una voz masculina a su derecha.

Ella ignoró al extraño sin percatarse de que le habían hablado en el mismo idioma que ella acababa de usar en el local _New Age. _Caminó con prisa hacia la salida del minicentro comercial con la mente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de que Milo caminaba justo detrás suyo, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca:

-¡Eso fue por envidia! Seguro que fue la vecina del cinco que se la pasa matando gallinas y fumando tabaco en su apartamento.

-Eerr...disculpe señorita.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca y giró su cabeza hacia la fuente para ver de quien se trataba. Se encontró con un desaliñado joven de veintitantos años de edad, de ojos verdes y de cabellos azules, que portaba un feo corte de cabello que le recordaba a una estrella de _Hair Metal_.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo intentando ser lo más discreta posible, pero fracasó completamente cuando no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado cuando detalló la ropa mal combinada y en mal estado del individuo.

Milo se sintió incómodo por aquel gesto de la pelirroja pero prefirió ignorarlo para iniciar una conversación:

-Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero no pude evitar notar su acento ¿De casualidad usted proviene de la vieja Larissa?. Preguntó él haciendo referencia de una región de Grecia.

Aquella pregunta disparó una avalancha de pensamientos confusos y ligeramente groseros en la mujer: en primer lugar, surgió el típico_ ¿Quién demonios eres tú? _seguido del clásico _¿De qué coño estás hablando?_ Que en este caso estaba acompañado por el conocido _¿Y qué carajo te importa?_ Pero todo esto desapareció de su mente cuando descubrió un hecho sumamente importante: el hombre no habló en español y ella le entendió a la perfección, tal y como le había sucedido en la mañana.

¿Sería posible que ésta fuera una oportunidad enviada por el Altísimo para ayudarla? De ser así, a la pelirroja no le quedaba otra opción que atreverse a hablar:

-Ho-hola. Fue la única palabra que salió de su boca por culpa de los nervios.

-Hola. Respondió él con una sonrisa de alivio, creyendo que habia encontrado a una compatriota.

-¡Hola!. Exclamó ella con voz chillona y los ojos llenos de emoción y esperanza.

-¿Hola?. Dijo Milo extrañado por aquella reacción.

-_Snif-snif_...hoooolaaaaa. Volvió a decir ella derramando lágrimas de alivio: ¡Al fin encontró a su salvador!.

-...Hola. Dijo Milo pensando que tal vez no había sido buena idea hablar con una persona de cuya salud mental estaba comenzando a dudar.

Y tras un tenso minuto de silencio, Milo añadió:

-Bueno...¡Adiós!. Dijo él girando sus talones para alejarse de la mujer lo más pronto posible.

-¡No, no, no espera!¡Espera!-chilló ella desesperada dejando caer sus cosas-¡No me dejes por favor!... hablemos.

-Ajá -dijo Milo corroborando su idea de que la mujer estaba loca o algo parecido-¿Y de que desea hablar, señorita?.

-¡De lo que sea!.

-¿De lo que sea?.

-¡Sí, no deje de hablarme por favor!. Exclamó ella aferrándose a la ropa de Milo mientras comenzaba a hipar.

Este gesto convenció a Milo de que efectivamente la mujer estaba loca, por lo que debía tratarla con el mayor tacto posible:

-Pues...entonces...eres griega.

-No. Dijo ella gimoteando y afianzando el agarre.

-Pero sabes hablar griego, mujer. Dijo Milo levemente confundido.

-¡No!. Exclamó ella secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-...Pero... estás hablando griego...ahora... conmigo. Dijo Milo retrocediendo mientras acallaba una voz interna que le gritaba que era muy marica de su parte huir de una simple mujer.

-¿Esto es griego?. Preguntó ella consternada por aquella revelación y mostrando una ligera sonrisa que le crispó los pelos a Milo.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. Definitivamente la mujer estaba loca y él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de tratar con una situación tan delicada como esa. Comenzó a mover su mano de forma serpenteante para zafarse sin hacerle daño y terminó tomando las muñecas de ella con su otra mano libre, separandolas de sí con la mayor gentileza posible:

-Aem...sí, me alegro mucho de que usted sepa un idioma tan bello como ese...ahora... si me lo permite... señorita...debo irme en este momento y...

-¡Espera, no te vayas, necesito ayuda!.

-Sí, ya me dí cuenta. Respondió él esquivando los agarres de la pelirroja.

-¡Alguien me embrujó esta mañana y ya no puedo hablar en mi idioma!¡Eres la primera persona con quien he podido hablar!¡Ayúdame! Necesito un cura o un brujo para que me exorcise.

-Yo diría que un loquero -comentó él para sí mismo-. Pero no entiendo ¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente, señorita?. Preguntó Milo pensando donde estaba el hospital más cercano.

-¡Sigue hablando conmigo hasta que se me pase!. Contestó ella con ojos brillantes.

Pero no llegó ninguna respuesta a sus oídos ya que el joven habia desaparecido como por arte de magia. Consternada, parpadeó un par de veces y lo buscó por los alrededores en vano ¿Sería posible que ahora también estuviera viendo cosas? Y pero aún ¿¡Interactuando con ellas!?

_Mientras tanto, en el edificio de la Candelaria (2:40 PM):_

Para Aioros era increíble que aquel hombre de 1,85 m de estatura que habia tomado el lugar de su tierno hermanito tuviera tan mal sentido de la orientación. Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando el dichoso cemento sin éxito alguno, y si no hubiera sido por aquella lluvia infernal, posiblemente él y Aioria no hubieran regresado hasta bien entrada la noche.

Ahora, luego de aquel fracaso, el caballero de Sagitario se preparaba para el almuerzo de hoy. Sólo se había secado el cabello y el rostro, desobedeciendo la orden de Aioria de cambiarse sus ropas mojadas por otras en mejor estado. No estaba de humor para hacer el papel del chico del grupo, ni mucho menos el papel del hermano menor cuando él fue el que le limpiaba los mocos a más de la mitad de los gorilas que vivían con él.

Aioros salió del cuarto de baño con el pecho erguido y listo para defenderse de cualquier represalia por parte de Aioria. Pero en cambio sólo recibió una mirada reprobatoria del orgulloso león, quien prefirió disfrutar del almuerzo antes de tratar a Aioros como a un chiquillo delante del grupo.

-Hmm...huele a estofado. Comentó Kanon hambriento.

-¿Estofado?-comentó Camus oliendo el aire con intriga-Pero si no hay carne desde hace dos días.

-Bueno queridos comensales -comenzó a decir Aldebarán saliendo de la cocina con una humeante olla sopera entre sus manos-, espero que disfruten de esta comida preparada con ingredientes _especiales_ de la región.

Y todos se miraron entre sí preocupados al preguntarse que quería decir Aldebarán con la frase: ingredientes _especiales_ de la región.

-No más pasta con atún enlatado ¡No señor! -comenzó a decir Aldebarán mirando de reojo a Kanon-, no más emparedados mohosos -dijo él mirando a un ofendido Camus-; y especialmente ¡No más arroz a la Oriental, sin sal ni acompañantes!-dijo él observando como Dokho subía las escaleras sin prestarle atención-¡Aqui lo que tenemos es comida fresca, innovadora y económica! Adaptada perfectamente a nuestra situación actual...¡Señores!...Afrodita...joven Aioros...les presento mi creación: _Le Soup de Pigeon._ Concluyó colocando la olla a la vista de todos.

Los caballeros asomaron sus cabezas en la olla una vez que se disipó el vapor de la misma, y vieron con desagrado como de un caldo amarillento sobresalían varias patitas que parecían ser de aves.

-¿Vamos a comer caldo de paloma?. Preguntó Camus con desdén.

-Sopa de paloma -corrigió Aldebarán divertido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-. En algunos países la consideran una exquisitez.

-Y en otros una asquerosidad. Comentó Máscara Mortal para sí.

-Dime que al menos no murió de causas naturales. Dijo Shaka temiendo por la salud de sus camaradas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! La maté con mis propias manos -se defendió Aldebarán haciendo un gesto como si estrangulara a un ser imaginario delante de sus ojos-. Ahora déjenme buscar el resto.

-¿El resto?. Preguntó Saga mirando a su hermano.

_-_Toma Aioros, comételo todo para que se te quite la gripe. Dijo Aioria tras llenar el bowl de su hermano.

-Creo que más bien podría reemplazarla con otra cosa. Contestó Aioros asqueado, pegando su espalda en contra del espaldar de su silla.

-¡Pues aquí tienen lo demás muchachos!...y Afrodita -interrumpió Aldebarán trayendo una bandeja y una cacerola en sus grandes manos, que colocó sin dificultad sobre la mesa-. Croquetas, y la especialidad de la casa: _Estofado Sorpresita._

-¿Y qué es la "sorpresita"?. Preguntó Shura mirando la comida con desconfianza.

-Tienes que probarlo para descubrir que es -contestó Aldebarán mientras le pasaba el plato más pequeño a Shaka-. ¡Y para el vegetariano de la casa, una cebolla asada! Era lo único que había para tí Shaka. Se nos acababaron los vegetales, pero saboricé tu cebolla con algo de sal y yerbas frescas de la ciudad. Así que buen provecho.

-Gracias... que detalle. Dijo Shaka con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Todos observaron en silencio como Aldebarán se sentaba en la mesa y se servía una buena porción de_ Le Soup de Pigeon_ en su bowl. Esperaron pacientemente algún tipo de reacción, ya fuera alérgica o gestual, que indicaran que la comida estaba en mal estado o que tuviera mal sabor. Pero al no ver ninguna de las dos, decidieron enfrentarse a sus respectivos platos.

Máscara Mortal fue el primero (y el único) que se sirvió las croquetas de la bandeja. Introdujo una en su boca con la esperanza de comer algo diferente y delicioso, pero al masticar aquella cosa se encontró con algo duro en su corazón. Extrañado, comenzó a chupar y tragar la cobertura frita de la croqueta hasta que sólo quedó el duro interior de la misma. Metió sus dedos dentro de su boca y sacó aquello para inspeccionarlo más de cerca, y para su desagrado se encontró con un pequeño invertebrado de color marrón.

-¿¡Me diste una babosa frita!?. Exclamó el caballero furioso.

Aquella queja provocó que todos, salvo Shaka, escupieran lo que sea que tuvieran en sus bocas. Por su parte, Aldebarán miró a Máscara Mortal como si éste estuviera hablando en otro idioma:

-¿No te gustó?.

-¡Claro que no!¡Es una babosa y las babosas no se comen!. Espetó el caballero de Cáncer furioso.

-Son casi iguales a los caracoles, así que asumí que sabrían igual. Además, nuestras reservas de comida son escasas y tenemos que arreglarnoslas de alguna manera. Dijo Aldebarán sin molestarse.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a enfermarnos en medio de una misión, Aldebarán. Comentó Saga apartando su plato con asco.

-¡Y yo insisto que las babosas NO se comen!. Continuó Máscara Mortal sacudiendo con fuerza la babosa que tenía en su puño.

-Considerando nuestra situación no creo que tengamos demasiadas opciones, Máscara Mortal. Dijo Shura mirando de cerca una de las croquetas.

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto, Máscara Mortal? Hemos comido cosas peores desde que volvimos a la vida e incluso hemos tomado agua de grifo y no nos ha pasado nada. Dijo Aldebarán tratando de calmar los ánimos del caballero de Cáncer.

-¿¡El agua que tomamos no está hervida y filtrada!?. Preguntó Saga asqueado.

-Nena. Dijo Kanon con tono despectivo antes de introducir un puñado de croquetas en su boca.

-Jóvenes -interrumpió Dokho entrando a la habitación- deberían estar agradecidos con el esfuerzo de Aldebarán, quien ha dedicado su tiempo a ustedes -dijo él tocando la conciencia de muchos de los presentes-. Así que relajense y disfruten del aroma -y Dokho destapó la olla del estofado "Sorpresita" y aspiró de forma sonora antes de comentar con una sonrisa-...Mmm... perro.

-¿¡PERRO!?. Gritaron Aioria, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y Aioros.

-¡No sean maricas y coman!. Reprendió Dokho con voz firme y los brazos cruzados.

Y todos miraron con incredulidad al Anciano Maestro.

Y tras analizar aquella extraña reacción, Dokho añadió:

-¡Sí, dije una grosería!¿Y qué?¡Sé muchas más en cinco idiomas distintos!-espetó él enojado y sentándose de golpe- Ahora ¡Compórtense como hombres y coman la maldita comida!. Gritó él tomando una de las palomas del caldo hirviente con las manos para luego arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes.

Y después de eso, nadie se atrevió a quejarse de su comida... nunca más.

_En la azotea de una casa en la Avenida Fuerzas Armadas (3:04 PM):_

Milo observaba con atención como la pelirroja caminaba en dirección hacia uno de los edificios de la zona. Llevaba varios minutos siguiéndola desde las alturas de la azoteas vecinas con el fin de cerciorarse de que la mujer efectivamente estaba loca, y que nada sobrenatural estaba ocurriendo con ella ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de conseguirse con una compatriota esquizofrénica en un país extranjero?¿Una en un millón? Aún así lo mínimo que el caballero dorado podía hacer luego de huir (cosa de la que no se sentía orgulloso), era confirmar aquel extraño hecho que la mujer describió; sobretodo, porque él mismo estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar aquello que la gente común llamaría fenómenos sobrenaturales.

De mala gana Milo esperó que la mujer entrara al edificio, y en menos de diez minutos la ubicó en uno de los apartamentos que tenía frente de sí. Tras esto, dio por terminada su pequeña obra de caridad y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar improvisado para comer.

-¡Bah! Sólo era una loca. Murmuró él en voz baja.

Saltó de la azotea luego de asegurarse de que la calle estaba completamente vacía, y caminó hacia la avenida principal pensando que si Aioria y Aioros no habían regresado al edificio, le tocaría salir nuevamente a buscarlos. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿¡Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas que Saga le ordenaba!? Y lo más importante ¿¡Por qué se dejaba chantajear por él!?.

Sin embargo, el caballero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder las dudas que volvian a acosar su mente, ya que algo lo detuvo en seco en plena calle:

-¡Buenas tardes!-chilló una vocecilla en español, cuya dueña Milo no pudo observar por culpa de una bandeja de galletas que se interpuso entre los dos-Mi nombre es Dictina, y estoy aquí promocionando las nuevas galletas de chispas de chocolate y mantequilla de la casa "Águila Sutaneja", que está abriendo sus puertas en Venezuela -dijo ella a una velocidad anormal y sin apartar la bandeja de la cara de Milo-. Probablemente habrá escuchado de nosotras por nuestra deliciosa línea de frutas confitadas que está actualmente en venta en Marruecos, Dinamarca, Grecia, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Reino Unido, Perú, China, Iran, Malasia, Burkira Faso, Francia, Tanzania, Ecuador, Eslovenia, Bulgaria, Argentina y muchas otras localidades...

-¡No espa_ni_ol!¡No espa_ni_ol!. Comenzó a decir Milo tratando de esquivar a la insistente promotora de "Águila Sutaneja", quien seguía recitando lo que parecía ser un manual corporativo aprendido de memoria.

-...las galletas "Águila Sutaneja" están enriquecidas con vitaminas A, B y D, forti-hierro, forti-calcio y rivoflavina. Estas deliciosas...

-¡NO ESPA_NI_OL!. Gritó él molesto.

Pero la chica seguía hablando como si fuera una contestadora automática:

-...le saldrán gratis en el día de hoy por motivo de promoción.

-¡Ya maldita sea, tomaré tu estúpida galleta pero déjame en paz!. Exclamó él en griego tomando una galleta de mala gana, logrando así que la chica girara sobre sus talones para ir en busca de otro cliente, no sin antes darle las gracias.


	5. El Secuestro

**Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

**El secuestro.**

-¿Qué tal tu paseo? -Preguntó Camus a modo de saludo tras encontrar a Milo en la puerta del lobby.

-Extraño e ineficiente –Contestó él pensando en lo sucedido con aquella extraña mujer, y luego de pensarlo un poco añadió –. No pude encontrar a Aioria y ni a su hermano.

-¿Milo de Escorpio fracasando en una misión? –preguntó burlonamente Camus con una media sonrisa.

-¿Misión? -contestó Milo con tono burlón –Si esto hubiera sido un asunto relevante o una orden de nuestro jefe, no habría vuelto a esta pocilga sin esos dos. Pero un chantaje de Saga es algo distinto, y decidí no caer en sus trampas por algo tan insignificante como una pared mal hecha –dijo él sacando una galleta mordisqueada de su pantalón.

-¿Estás seguro? –Volvió a preguntar Camus con el mismo tono – Porque Saga dijo que lo que te sucedió marcó tu vida sexual para siempre.

-¿¡Qué!¿Saga les comentó algo sobre eso? –Preguntó Milo molesto, con el rostro rojo como un tomate -¡Ese hijo de puta! Ya verá.

-No, sólo bromeaba –dijo Camus divertido mientras Milo mordisqueaba molesto una galleta que había sacado de su bolsillo – ¿Uh? ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-¿Te refieres a la galleta? Una chica estaba promocionando una muestra a unas cuatro calles de acá –Contestó Milo luego de tragar.

-Rayos. Murmuró Camus frustrado.

- Tranquilo hombre. _Si quieres te enseño el camino, y así aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar otra galleta ¡Están deliciosas!- _Dijo Milo divertido palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

Camus frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar a su amigo.

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó Milo extrañado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Camus con tono dudoso.

_-Dije que podía llevarte donde la chica de las galletas._

Y tras otra incómoda pausa, Camus preguntó nuevamente:

-¿¡Qué! –Preguntó Camus molesto por lo que consideraba una mala broma.

-_Diiijeee…queee_… Comenzó a decir Milo impaciente. Alzando la voz y alargando las palabras.

-Oye Milo, no es gracioso. –Dijo Camus expresando cierta molestia en su tono de voz –Si quieres practicar el idioma local, ve a hablar con Shura o busca a un nativo.

El comentario de Camus confundió a Milo:

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Camus? Yo no… _-Pero su voz se apagó tan pronto como escuchó esos extraños sonidos saliendo de su garganta-_ ¿¡Qué demo…? _–Y Milo tapó su boca con brusquedad. Abriendo los ojos como platos ya que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo- _P-por A-athena... Camus… e-estoy hablando en otra lengua ¡Estoy hablando en español! ¡En español, Camus! –_Exclamó Milo alterado.

Pero Camus sólo se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y dejar a solas a Milo con lo que parecía ser una broma de mal gusto:

_-¿A dónde creer que vas? –_Espetó Milo sujetando a Camus por un hombro_ -¡Tienes que ayudarme Camus! ¡No entiendo que es lo que me está pasando. No puedo dejar de hablar y pensar en español! –_Chilló él sacudiendo el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Pero Camus sólo se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio:

_-¡Con un demonio, Camus! _–Exclamó Milo exasperado –_Di algo. Lo que sea_.

Pero el caballero de Acuario sólo se limitó a escuchar el monólogo de Milo con los brazos cruzados:

_-Menos mal que eres mi mejor amigo _–Refunfuñó Milo antes de hablar consigo mismo -_¿A-acaso he sido atacado?¿Pero cuándo?¿En qué momento? Si yo no sentí ningún cosmos maligno _–Dijo Milo pensativo –_No, no pudo haber sido un ataque. Es demasiado bizarro para serlo, más bien parece algo de tipo sobrenatural, como una posesión o un hechizo. _

Y Milo abrió los ojos como platos.

Hechizo. Esa sola palabra fue suficiente para que su mente se iluminara y llegara a la conclusión de que sólo existía una posible causa de su malestar. O mejor dicho alguien: Una loca pelirroja y regordeta, que vivía a pocas cuadras de allí. Y cuyo destino estaría marcado por la Aguja Escarlata si resultaba ser algún tipo de bruja maliciosa.

_**En el apartamento de Ana (4:30 PM):**_

Después de que aquel joven se alejara de ella sin brindarle ningún tipo de ayuda, Ana decidió recluirse en su hogar con la leve esperanza de que aquella extraña enfermedad abandonara su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente.

Había pensado una y otra vez las posibles causas de su desgracia. Y al final llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo sobrenatural. Seguramente algún ente superior se había enfadado con ella por haber visto hentai, flojear en el trabajo y flirtear con el novio de su mejor amiga. O quizás el ánima de Santa Lupita la Silbona la maldijo por haber faltado a su promesa de encender una vela todos los fines de semana, como pago por haberle permitido aprobar una materia. Por lo que posiblemente la cura para sus males se encontraba en la oración. Tal y como lo predican la gente de _Pare de Sufrir._

Pero para orar bien, primero se debía tener el estómago lleno. Así que Ana fue a la cocina a prepararse una merienda adecuada para la ocasión: _Cheetos_ y leche achocolatada. Una asquerosa combinación que siempre la acompañaba en los tiempos difíciles, como el día en que murió su abuela o cuando su ex la dejó por otra que pesaba 10 kilos menos que ella.

Ana se dirigió a la sala arrastrando los pies, y se tiró sobre el sofá sin emitir ningún sonido. Para luego tomar el control remoto y reiniciar su película favorita, _Corpúsculo_. La saga vampírica más popular de la historia. Cuyo protagonista, el inmortal (y narcisista) Edward Collie, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la casi famélica Bella Duck. Quien sufría la desdicha de vivir al lado de un padre sobreprotector, luego de que su madre la dejara para vivir _La Vida Loca_ de Ricky Martin junto a su nuevo esposo.

Pero lo más trágico para Bella era ser el objeto de deseo de todos los chicos de su escuela. Especialmente el de Edward Collie, quien no podía leer su mente a pesar de sus poderes vampíricos.

¿Acaso Bella era un zombie fugado de _The Walking Dead_?

El romántico y excesivamente nublado ambiente de la película fue suficiente para que Ana se olvidara de su propia tragedia, y se trasladara mentalmente a un paraíso terrenal conocido como el estado de Washington:

- _Bella...-_comenzó a decir el pálido y escarchado vampiro.

_-¿Sí, Edward? –_Preguntó Bella con los ojos brillantes, esperando a que su Adonis deleitara sus oídos con su masculina voz.

_-...todas las noches entro a tu habitación para observar como duermes_ -Continuó el vampiro, haciendo una leve pausa-. _Pareces un ángel._

_-¿En serio? –_Preguntó Bella emocionada con la idea de perder su virginidad con un vampiro.

_-También observo a tu padre cuando duerme. Él es más angelical que tú _-Comentó el vampiro con picardía.

_-Oh ¿En serio?_-dijo Bella confundida por aquel comentario.

-_Él ha notado mi presencia en su habitación._ -comenzó a decir Edward con voz seductora y la mente puesta en el señor Duck –Y _ le gusta...lo sé… porque he leído su mente. Y decidí hacer algo al respecto._

_-¡No, oh Edward! ¿Acaso lo vas a morder? –_Preguntó Bella preocupada por el hecho de que su padre se convertirá en vampiro primero que ella.

-_Todavía no, Bella. Tengo que acabar primero._ Respondió Edward mirando a Bella con picardía.

_Ding-Dong_

El sonido del timbre fue suficiente para que Ana volviera a la realidad y se levantara del sofá para ver de quien se trataba.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Dooooong_

El toque insistente del timbre hizo que Ana dudara por unos segundos en acercarse a la puerta. Ya que podría tratarse de de algunos de los niños que vivían en el piso de arriba.

_Ding-Dong_

Ana se acerco a la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible, pues no quería que nadie supiera que estaba en la casa. Y se asomó por el ojo mágico de la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver al joven de cabellos azules al otro lado, mirando fijamente el ojo mágico con gesto enfadado.

Cautelosa, Ana pausó la película con la ayuda del control remoto, para no producir ningún ruido que delatara su presencia. Mientras observaba al recién llegado por el ojo mágico, preguntándose cómo fue que logró acceder al edificio sin tener llaves del lobby:

-_Sé que estás ahí_. Dijo el joven ocultando su enojo.

Ana brincó del susto al escuchar aquello, y golpeó la puerta sin querer delatando su presencia. Lo que hizo que se agachara un poco como si estuviera escondiéndose detrás de un cercado.

-_Puedo ver tu sombra debajo de la puerta_. Añadió el joven mirando el piso con una ceja arqueada.

-Diablos –Pensó Ana con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza.

Resignada, Ana abrió la puerta con la cadena puesta como protección. Por su parte Milo sólo se limitó a respirar profundo y actuar con la mayor educación posible. Ya que no quería asustar o herir a Ana si se daba el caso de que ella también era otra víctima:

-Ehm…_ Hola – _Dijo Milo sin muchas ganas _-¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

Ana mintió asintiendo lentamente mientras miraba a Milo con desconfianza.

-_¡Maravilloso! _- exclamó Milo con sarcasmo- _me parece estupendo porque necesito hablar contigo._ _Ejem… Tu maldición, o lo que sea que tengas, es contagiosa. Mírame, yo sólo era un extranjero buscando a dos compañeros en la ciudad, y de repente comencé a hablar y a pensar en la lengua local. Justo después de haberte conocido _–Dijo él molesto. Ocultando la larga y filosa uña roja que destacaba en su mano derecha –_Ahora dime con lujo y detalle que fue lo que te sucedió._

-_Yo_ –Comenzó a decir Ana con tono triste y esquivando la mirada_-…no puedo hablar._

_-¡Sí puedes mujer! _–Espetó Milo molesto_._

_-¡Ya te conté lo que me pasó!-_Espetó ella a la defensiva- _Alguien me maldijo y tú saliste corriendo como marica. Ahora sufre como yo estoy sufriendo, porque no pienso ayudarte._

Milo desvió su mirada avergonzado, ya que Ana tenía razón: había huido de una situación que ameritaba su presencia. Y todo porque no le gustó estar en contacto con una "sucia loca", que supuestamente hablaba otros idiomas:

_-Oye, lamento mucho lo que hice_ –Dijo él cambiando el tono de voz por uno más suave_ –No debí abandonarte cuando me necesitabas. Y por eso te pido disculpas _–Dijo él mirando a Ana a los ojos.

Ana agradecía el gesto pero desconfiaba de Milo, de sus intenciones y de su capacidad para resolver este problema:

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente ocurrió, señorita? –Preguntó una voz masculina desde las escaleras. Era Camus, quien estuvo observando atentamente la escena luego de que acompañara a Milo hasta aquel lugar por mera curiosidad:

_-¿Quién eres tú? _–Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Mi nombre es Camus. –Contestó el caballero dibujando una leve sonrisa en su boca. Gesto muy raro en él –Por favor, cuéntenos su historia.

-_Pues... fui de compras._ –Comenzó a decir ella lentamente. Tratando de hacer memoria mientras contenía las ganas de llorar _–Subí al autobús… y…snif… de repente entendía lo que estaban diciendo dos muchachos._

-¿Y cómo eran?- Preguntó Camus interesado.

_-No los recuerdo muy bien. Pero el más chico tenía un yeso en un brazo._

Milo y Camus se miraron con las cejas arqueadas, pensando en la posibilidad de que esos dos muchachos fueran nada más y nada menos que Aioria y Aioros. Y de ser cierto esto ¿Cómo esos dos podrían estar regando una maldición por toda la ciudad?¿Estará relacionado con el resfriado de Aioros?

¡Nah! Demasiada casualidad.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Camus extrañado.

_-Sí._

_-¿Sólo eso?-_ Preguntó Milo incrédulo.

_-Sí_

-¿Nadie le arrancó el cabello? –Preguntó Camus.

_-No._

_-¿Nadie le escupió en la cara? –_Preguntó Milo.

_-¡No! –_Respondió Ana asqueada.

_-¿O le rasparon la piel? ¿Recuerda a alguien hablando en lenguas muertas? –_Insistió Camus pensativo.

_-¿Tuvo sexo con algún desconocido? –_Preguntó Milo sospechando que Ana hizo algún tipo de rito.

-No, no y ¡Eso no es problema tuyo! –Le espetó ella a Milo.

-… ¿_Eso fue un sí disfrazado?–_ preguntó Milo confundido

¡PAF!

Y Ana les cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Milo…-Comenzó a decir Camus enfadado, ya que supuso que Milo había dicho alguna burrada en español.

-¿Uh?

-…eres un idiota –añadió Camus antes de girar sobre sus talones.

-_Oye ¿A dónde vas, Camus?_ –Preguntó Milo confundido y con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

-Voy a traer a un experto, Milo. –Respondió Camus adivinando la pregunta de su amigo- Así que pídele disculpa a la señorita por lo que sea que le hayas dicho, y por el amor de Athena, no vuelvas a meter la pata.

-_Claro _–Dijo Milo para sí mismo mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta de Ana.

_**Pocos minutos después, en el apartamento de los caballeros:**_

Camus llegó al edificio a la velocidad del viento, desplazándose por las azoteas vecinas con agilidad felina. Encontró a Shaka meditando en el último piso, flotando en el aire en posición de loto. Pasó a su lado sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que estaba más interesado en hablar con al menos uno de los miembros más viejos del grupo: Dokho y Shion. O en el peor de los casos, con Saga de Géminis. Quien probablemente tuvo acceso a La Gran Biblioteca del Santuario durante su corto mandato como Patriarca.

Pero sólo estaban él y Shaka.

O por lo menos era eso lo que le indicaba su cosmos:

-¿A quién buscas, Camus de Acuario? –Preguntó Shaka sin inmutarse.

-A Dokho –Respondió Camus recordando que el Gran Maestro había salido temprano en la mañana.

-Dokho salió a cumplir con su misión de localizar a los dioses del Viento. Al igual que el resto de los caballeros, Camus de Acuario.

Camus frunció el ceño molesto:

-¿Y Saga? –Preguntó él esperando una buena noticia.

-También está de misión.

Camus exhaló frustrado. Rastrear a cualquier miembro del grupo por la ciudad tomaría demasiado tiempo, y no sabía si contaba con eso. Tomando en cuenta que desconocía la naturaleza de aquel extraño hechizo, y si era peligroso tanto para Milo como para la chica. Por lo que optó por solicitar la ayuda del la persona más cercana a los dioses.

Shaka de Virgo.

_**Mientras tanto, en el edificio de Ana:**_

-_…en fin… sin duda esta es una ciudad rara. Tiene demasiados edificios para mi gusto y casas rojas amontonadas en las colinas. Y en algunos lugares huele mal. Pero el clima es agradable. No tanto como el de Atenas, pero es agradable. _–Concluyó Milo en su monólogo de 10 minutostitulado "el porqué Atenas es más linda que Caracas"_ –La gran montaña que está al norte también es bonita, pero no se compara con la belleza del mar Egeo ¿Alguna vez has viajado a Grecia? _

-_Apenas tengo para el condominio_. Respondió Ana de mala gana, sentada al otro lado de la reja.

-_No me digas_ –Dijo Milo incómodo.

_-¿Y quién va a venir con tu amigo?_ –Preguntó Ana cambiando el tema.

-_No estoy seguro, pero posiblemente traerá a alguien que sepa exactamente lo que nos está sucediendo_ –Respondió Milo tratando de ocultar la duda en su voz.

_-¿Un sacerdote?_ –Preguntó ella ingenua.

-_Jeje… podría ser._ _Si es quien yo estoy pensando._

-Namasté –Saludó una voz masculina desde las escaleras.

-_Por Athena –_Dijo Milo de mala gana cuando vio a Shaka, el Más Petulante de Los Doce.

-_Camus de Acuario me contó sobre vuestro problema, Milo de Escorpio._ –comentó Shaka en un español perfecto. Tan perfecto, que se podía sentir la petulancia en su voz –_Y decidí usar mi poder para salvar tu vida, y posiblemente, tu karma._

Milo y Camus quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a Shaka. Pues no se esperaban que el muy desgraciado supiera hablar este idioma:

-_Shaka ¿¡Cuándo aprendiste a hablar español! _–Preguntó Milo molesto.

-_A los 10 años, poco después de haber ganado mi armadura dorada. –Respondió Shaka con el mismo tono de voz –En ese tiempo tomé la decisión de recorrer el mundo en busca de respuestas y riqueza espiritual. Y aprendí a hablar seis idiomas distintos. Además del griego y mi idioma natal, claro está._

_-¿Y por qué no se lo habías dicho a nadie cuando llegamos a esta ciudad?_–Preguntó Milo molesto. Pues Shaka hubiera sido tremendamente útil en lo que a logística se refiere.

-_Porque la situación no lo ameritaba. Además, nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntarme si sabía hablar español. Salvo Shura, con quien he tenido conversaciones muy enriquecedoras sobre filosofía e historia española._

_-Olvídalo Shaka _–Interrumpió Milo al ver que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado.

-Ya que los dos entienden perfectamente el griego, me dirigiré a ustedes en este idioma para que Camus se sienta integrado al grupo. –Comenzó a decir Shaka, ignorando el gruñido del caballero de Acuario y la mirada curiosa de Ana –Y para alivio de todos los presentes, debo decir que no siento ningún cosmos maligno dentro de sus cuerpos. Aunque siento el rastro de uno recorriendo sus venas. Eso sí, es muy leve. Por lo que me gustaría analizarlo con más detalle en la mayor brevedad posible, en un sitio más cómodo.

Y tras decir esto, Shaka alzó su mano derecha en dirección a Ana, y abrió la puerta utilizando su cosmoenergía. Y se abrió paso en silencio hacia el hogar de Ana, sin darle importancia al hecho de que la joven quedó pasmada cuando vio aquella demostración de magia pura.

Al parecer, Shaka fue una buena opción después de todo.

_**Al otro lado del mundo, en Grecia:**_

Los guardias que escoltaban celosamente la entrada del despacho del Gran Patriarca, saludaron respetuosamente a la anciana enmascarada que venía hacia ellos, y que respondía al nombre de Manju: una lemuriana de casi trescientos años de edad, que ejercía los cargos de asistente del Patriarca y Custodia de la Gran Biblioteca de la Orden Ateniense.

La anciana devolvió el saludo alzando levemente su mano derecha. Y abrió con facilidad las pesadas puertas de madera utilizando su telequinesis. Al cruzar el portal, se encontró con un hombre de treinta y tantos años de edad. De larga cabellera negra y ataviado con las investiduras más importantes del Santuario:

-Puedo sentir tu preocupación, Manju –Comenzó a decir el Gran Patriarca serio desde su trono -¿Qué tan malas son las noticias que me traes?

-Mi señor, los 3 pájaros que enviamos hacia Latinoamérica desaparecieron –Contestó la anciana con tono fúnebre –. Por lo que sus hombres están en la espera de nuevas órdenes.

El Patriarca sólo emitió un leve gruñido. A lo que la lemuriana añadió:

-Algo más señor. Acabo de recibir noticias importantes sobre el otro asunto.

Aquello desvió toda la atención del Patriarca hacia la anciana:

-Háblame de ello. Dijo con tono serio.

-Como ordene Gran Patriarca Shiryu. Dijo la anciana inclinando la cabeza.

_**En Caracas, específicamente en el Parque Nacional El Ávila: **_

El mal presentimiento y el olor a putrefacción guiaron a Shion a través de la vegetación, hasta llegar a un punto alejado de los caminos recorridos por los turistas. Se sorprendió al encontrar tres cadáveres amontonados a pocos metros de una de las quebradas de la zona, que destacaban entre la maleza por los leves destellos que reflejaban las armaduras que cubrían sus restos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shion se acercó rápidamente, espantando las innumerables moscas que depositaban sus huevos en el tejido muerto.

Tras espantar esos desagradables insectos de su rostro, Shion rápidamente reconoció las armaduras de bronce de Cetus y Apis. La tercera, era una armadura de nivel bajo, diseñada para los peones que salían de los límites del Santuario, y servían de apoyo para las misiones de campo.

El lemuriano lamentó la muerte de estos guerreros a manos del enemigo, y rogó porque el destino de estos jóvenes en el otro mundo no sea parecido al de él y el resto de los caballeros dorados:

-Ellos no debieron estar aquí.–dijo una voz femenina detrás de Shion –Aún no ha llegado el turno de los caballeros de Athena.

Shion giró hábilmente sobre sus talones para ponerse en guardia. Encontrándose frente a frente con una hermosa joven semidesnuda de cabellos y ojos verde oliva. Que no dejaba de sonreir a pesar del riesgo de ser atacada por el lemuriano:

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Shion al darse cuenta que el cosmos que emanaba la desconocida no era humano.

-Soy una de las tantas hijas de la naturaleza. Una Hamadríade- Respondió ella con tono coqueto.

-¿Una Hamadríade? –Preguntó Shion confundido puesto que nunca pensó encontrarse con una –Así que eres una habitante de estos bosques ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó él sin bajar la guardia, a pesar de que era sabido que las ninfas no eran entidades malignas o peligrosas.

-No podrías pronunciarlo –Respondió ella divertida, caminando alrededor de Shion y los cadáveres-. Así que puedes llamarme como gustes.

-Prefiero preguntarte la ubicación de los dioses del Viento.

-¿Oh, ellos? –Preguntó la ninfa con fastidio –Están descansando en algún lugar de la cima de esta montaña.

Ante aquella respuesta Shion se preparó para partir hacia la cima, pero la ninfa lo detuvo:

-¿A dónde piensas ir, lemuriano? –Preguntó ella sorprendida por la reacción de Shion –Aún no ha llegado el momento de que ustedes entren en escena.

-¿¡Qué!-Preguntó Shion confundido.

Pero Shion no pudo entender las palabras de la ninfa, ya que sus sentidos y extremidades comenzaron a ceder ante lo que parecía ser una trampa invisible, que lo envolvió poco a poco mientras hablaba con la desconocida.

Al parecer, las ninfas no eran tan benignas como él creía.

_**Simultáneamente en Japón. Específicamente en la sede principal de la Fundación Graude:**_

Los miembros de la Junta Directiva escuchaban con atención la exposición de un científico no tan conocido en Japón:

-Entonces estos biodroides los bautizaremos como "Unidades EVA": mitad ángeles, mitad robots. Estas unidades serán los centinelas de Tokio-3, y tendrán como misión principal proteger el cuerpo crucificado de Lilith y el domo subterráneo gigante que construiremos debajo de la capital. No sólo eso, los EVA también tendrán la misión de llevar a la humanidad a una nueva era, en donde todas nuestras almas se fusionarán en una sola. Que flotará eternamente sobre un océano de gelatina roja, mientras son observados por el cadáver del clon lolita de mi difunta esposa, Rei Ayanami ¿Verdad preciosa? –Dijo él acariciando de forma extraña a una misteriosa niña de cabellos azulado que tenía pegada a sus piernas.

Pero al verse sumergido en un tenso silencio por parte de los ejecutivos, el doctor Gendo Ikari añadió:

-Y mi hijo emo Shinji será el paladín que nos llevará a esa nueva era, cuando en plena batalla se de cuenta que es gay –Dijo mirando fugazmente a los presentes, mientras señalaba a un escuálido adolescente que se encontraba sentado en el piso de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Como si fuera un cachorro sin hogar:

-¿En serio papi? –Preguntó el chico emocionado.

-¡Cállate Shinji! –Espetó el doctor Ikari con tono neurótico.

-Señor Ikari –Comenzó a decir la jefa de la Junta Directiva, Saori Kido. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos lila, heredera del millonario imperio de Mitsumasa Kido -¿Usted pretende que la Fundación Graude le entregue una multibillonaria cantidad de dinero para que usted y su equipo se dirijan hacia la Antártida, excaven sus hielos y produzcan deliberadamente una explosión que aniquilará a más de la mitad de la población mundial, para luego convertir a Tokio en el campo de juegos de sus robots gigantes? –Preguntó ella incrédula.

-Bueno, yo no diría un campo de juegos. Pero hará más interesante la vida en Japón, de eso no tengo dudas –Respondió él nervioso.

-¿¡Está usted loco!- Preguntó ella ofendida, mientras el resto de la junta disimulaba sus risitas burlonas.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, señorita Kido. –Respondió el señor Ikari levemente ofendido – Pero me sorprende su reacción ¿¡Es que acaso usted no ve el peligro que corre la humanidad exponiéndose al desarrollo tecnológico y el sexo por internet!

-¡No! –Respondió Saori preguntándose que tenía que ver la pornografía en el ciberespacio con una supuesta legión de monstruos gigantes –Ahora lárguese de mi oficina.

Y tras esta contundente respuesta, el doctor Ikari sólo se limitó a recoger sus cosas con aire ofendido:

-Muy bien. Tenía fe en que su fundación me ayudaría a provocar el segundo impacto, pero me equivoqué. Vamos a ver lo que opinarán los miembros de la Organización NERD cuando les presente mi maravilloso proyecto.

-¿¡NERV! –Preguntó Saori alarmada, ya que sabía de la existencia de una organización maligna dentro de las Naciones Unidas con el mismo nombre.

-NERV no… ¡NERD! La organización de ñoños más grande que existe en la tierra. Estoy seguro de que ellos me pagarán muy bien por ver una batalla de biodroides en medio de Tokio…¡Vámonos Shinji! –Dijo él cruzando la puerta.

-Sí papi.

-¡Cállate!

¡PUM!

Saori se recostó sobre su asiento emitiendo un leve suspiro, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia un punto de la habitación:

-Tatsumi. Llamó ella hastiada.

-¿Sí, señorita Kido? –Respondió un pequeño robot que se acercaba a ella lentamente con la ayuda de unas ruedas.

-Agrega a la Organización NERD dentro de la lista de corporaciones malignas que la Fundación Graude debe vigilar junto con Umbrella, LexCorp, Disney y Microsoft.

-Señorita Kido, lamento decirle que NERV ya está en nuestra base de datos.

-No NERV, NERD. Sustituye la V por la letra D… NERD –Acotó Saori antes de tomar un sorbo de té para relajarse.

-Entendido. Por cierto señorita Kido… –Comentó el pequeño robot con una voz digitalizada parecida a la de Jarvis de la película Iron Man.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó ella mientras observaba como la junta directiva escuchaba atentamente al pequeño robot.

-Por cierto señorita Kido… -Volvió a decir la máquina mientras titilaban sus grandes ojos rojos.

-¿Sí Tatsumi? –Volvió a preguntar confundida.

-Por cierto señorita Kido… -Repitió el robot.

-Ahí va de nuevo -Comentó uno de los ejecutivos de la Junta Directiva con fastidio.

-Por cierto señorita Kido…por cierto señorita Kido KidoKidoKidoKido… –Comenzó a decir el robot a mayor velocidad, mientras su cabeza y cuerpo giraban sin control sobre su eje. Golpeándose de vez en cuando con la pata de la mesa.

¡PAF!

Saori escondió su avergonzado rostro de los miembros de la Junta Directiva. Pues era la décimo quinta vez que el robot hacía eso en plena junta, haciéndola quedar mal delante de sus empleados. A pesar de esto, Saori se negaba rotundamente a deshacerse de la versión robotizada de Tatsumi. La única máquina en todo Japón que realmente sufrió un daño severo con el fenómeno Y2K. Y que hasta el sol de hoy, los ingenieros de su fundación no han podido determinar su origen. Por lo que de vez en cuando, este pequeño construido en los años 90 ha sufrido esta especie de "Mal de San Vito". Avergonzando a su dueña y a los miembros de la Junta Directiva durante más de 15 años:

-Señores, creo que es todo por ahora. –Dijo Saori levantándose con elegancia –Continuaremos con la reunión después del almuerzo.

Los ejecutivos se despidieron de Saori con una reverencia justo antes de retirarse a sus respectivas oficinas. Saori cruzó el umbral de la puerta y caminó directamente hacia su despacho. Saludando con una sonrisa a su secretario y guardaespaldas Jabu, el caballero del Unicornio. Quien llevaba más de una década trabajando como agente encubierto de la diosa Athena en Japón.

Jabu recibió a su diosa con una solemne reverencia, para luego acercarse a ella con prisa cargando un Ipad en sus manos. Quería decirle algo a su señora pero ella se le adelantó como simepre:

-Jabu, necesito el reporte del sector V para mañana. Y por favor, avisa a los de seguridad que le prohíban la entrada a cualquiera de nuestras instalaciones al doctor Gendo Ikari. No quiero ver a ese tipo más nunca en mi vida –Dijo ella sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en su espina dorsal.

-Sí, señorita Kido. Aunque le escuché decir al doctor que más nunca volvería a este basurero. Dijo él distrído mientras tomaba nota.

Pero el tenso silencio de Saori lo obligó a añadir lo siguiente:

-Sólo estoy siendo literal, señorita Kido –Se disculpó ruborizado.

-¡Ah! Y ordena a los de mantenimiento que recojan a Tatsumi en la Sala de Reuniones. También dile a tu asistente que busque mi vestido a la tintorería, lo necesito para el evento que llevará a cabo Julián Solo en la Torre de Tokio. Continuó Saori mientras entraba a su oficina seguida por Jabu.

-Por cierto señorita Kido, usted recibió este correo hace 15 minutos. Es de la señora Manju, y lo imprimí para usted al ver que era de carácter urgente –Dijo Jabu entregando un papel impreso que tenía debajo del Ipad.

Saori frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la noticia, y tomó la hoja de papel con sus delicadas manos antes de leerla con atención:

"_Su Excelencia,_

_Me dirijo a usted para informarle que perdimos la comunicación con los pájaros que enviamos a Suramérica. Por lo que mi señor solicita reunirse con usted a la menor brevedad posible para concretar los nuevos pasos a tomar, considerando este suceso imprevisto._

_Mi señor también desea hablar con usted sobre el otro asunto. Pero desea hacerlo personalmente. Por lo que estaré esperando pacientemente sus órdenes._

_Sin más que decir me despido._

_Manju._

_P.D: Para animarla un poco, adjunté el vídeo de un gatito jugando con una bola de estambre. _

_Alégrese."_


	6. El Retorno de los Viejos Héroes

Ana y los Catorce Caballeros:

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

El Retorno de los Viejos Héroes.

_**Tres días después. En el Santuario:**_

–¿Sri Lanka? –Preguntó Saori perdida en sus pensamientos.

–De acuerdo con la información traída por Shaina de Ofiuco, sí –Dijo Shiryu disimulando su emoción hablando con tono grave.

Manju se acercó a la mesa con té y galletas, y las colocó sobre la mesita con mucho cuidado. Mientras tanto, Saori continuaba con la conversación acariciando con insistencia lo que parecía ser un fragmento de la tiara de la armadura de Pegaso:

–Entonces debemos atacar la guarida de Deméter inmediatamente, aprovechando que hemos aniquilado a casi la totalidad de sus escoltas. –Comentó ella sin subir la mirada e ignorando ls golosinas dejadas por Manju -Yo estaré a la cabeza del grupo protegiéndolos con mi poder.

–¿Está usted segura, Mi Señora? –Preguntó Shiryu preocupado por el bienestar de Saori.

–Sí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, Shiryu.

–Entonces llamaré a dos de nuestros caballeros dorados para que la acompañen, junto con Shaina y el resto del grupo que la acompañó en su expedición. Saldrán mañana a primera hora.

–Prefiero salir esta misma noche. –Interrumpió Saori con una leve sonrisa.

–Si es vuestro deseo lo acataré con gusto, Mi Señora –Comentó Shiryu levantándose de la mesa de café y despidiéndose de su diosa con una solemne reverencia.

_**Y al otro lado del mundo, en Siberia:**_

Un peón del Santuario bajó del vehículo acompañado por un pequeño de color de ocho años de edad. El niño tenía dificultades para lidiar con el clima de la región y se movía con lentitud sobre la nieve por culpa de las múltiples capas que formaban sus ropas de invierno. Tanto el niño como su guía caminaron hacia una vieja cabaña escondida entre los árboles, y se encontraron frente a frente con un hombre muy alto, barbudo y de cabellos rubios, que cargaba el grueso tronco de un árbol sobre sus hombros como si fuera de cartón:

–Que alegría verlo maestro Hyoga. –Comenzó a decir el recién llegado con tono respetuoso –Le he traído a su nuevo alumno, Ubora.

Hyoga inclinó levemente su cuerpo para ver detalladamente al chico con su único ojo:

–¿Qué es lo que tiene el muchacho en el rostro? ¿Carbón? –Preguntó Hyoga extrañado.

–No señor, es su color natural de piel. –Pero al ver que Hyoga no había entendido sus palabras, el peón añadió –Es negro señor… del África.

–¿¡Shiryu me envió un negro!? –Preguntó Hyoga incrédulo.

–El Gran Patriarca le envió un _alumno,_ señor. –Dijo el peón disimulando su molestia por el comentario–Además, este no es un africano cualquiera. Es un descendiente de la tribu de los Bosquimanos del sur de África.

–¿Shiryu me envió un pigmeo? –Preguntó el caballero del Cisne arqueando una ceja.

–No señor, le envió un bosquimano… Son distintos. –Corrigió el peón arqueando una ceja – Y no puede devolverlo –interrumpió él al adivinar lo que el otro iba a decir a continuación.

–Yuri, este bicho pertenece a una selva. No va a soportar mediodía entrenando en la nieve –Dijo Hyoga señalando al chico molesto.

–No lo creo señor, según este expediente del Santuario la tribu de Ubora adoraban al niño luego de ver como éste podía… y cito literalmente…-Dijo Yuri luego de ojear el expediente que tenía consigo –"hacer que el aire se convirtiera en escarcha fría".

–¿¡Tribu!? –preguntó Hyoga mirando al niño horrorizado-¿¡Este bicho viene de una tribu!?¿Y qué come?¿elefantes? –Preguntó Hyoga señalando al pequeño que se estaba hundiendo en la nieve.

– Señor… Su racismo me ofende, –Comentó Yuri molesto.

–¡No soy racista! –Exclamó Hyoga ofendido por el comentario– Sólo quiero saber si el negrito es alérgico a algo, o peor aún, es vegetariano.

–Por supuesto… -comentó Yuri sarcástico –Creo que ya he cumplido mis deberes por el día de hoy, Maestro Hyoga. La mochila que Ubora carga sobre su espalda es el único equipaje que trae consigo, y este paquete le pertenece a usted. Tiene el sello del Gran Patriarca.

–Gracias Yuri –Dijo Hyoga luego de dejar el tronco en la nieve y tomar la caja de cartón.

–De nada, Maestro Hyoga. Hasta luego pequeño, te deseo las mejores de las suertes –se despidió él luego de sacar a Ubora de la nieve.

Yuri regresó al vehículo y se alejó de la cabaña de Hyoga, regresando por el mismo camino que había llegado. Mientras, el caballero del Cisne arrancaba la envoltura de papel del paquete rectangular.

Se extrañó al ver impresa la palabra _Lenovo _en la gruesa caja de cartón, así que acercó a su nariz pensando que se trataba de algún comestible que Shiryu le enviaba desde el Santuario:

–Mejor abro esto en la cabaña –Comentó él caminando hacia su hogar. Pero al notar como el pequeño Ubora miraba como se alejaba el vehículo con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención–. En cuanto a ti… demuestra tu valía caminando hacia allá por tu cuenta.

Y tras decirle esto a Ubora, Hyoga entró a la cabaña en silencio, sin hacerle caso a los gemidos del pequeño Bosquimano.

_**Mientras tanto en Caracas (5:04 AM):**_

Saga se revolcó sobre su colchoneta por cuarta vez en lo que iba la noche. Resignado, se levantó emitiendo unas flatulencias apestosas, que lo hubieran avergonzado de haber estado presentes algunos de sus compañeros.

El caballero de Géminis se levantó de su colchoneta y se dirigió hacia el baño con paso apresurado, ya que tenía la sensación de que su esfínter no aguantaría por mucho tiempo la presión ejercida por las heces. Estaba totalmente empapado de sudor, y los dolores abdominales lo obligaban a detener el paso y arquear su espalda. Maldijo en voz baja a Dokho y a Aldebarán, y juró por la diosa que si salía de esta, se vengaría de alguna manera de aquellos dos idiotas que se convirtieron en la conciencia moral del grupo:

–Tranquilo Saga, ya falta poco. –Murmuro el caballero cruzando el portal del baño –Esto es sólo un malestar temporal… sí, lo es. Mañana estarás bien y comerás algo sano, así sea robado… sí, eso es lo que haré, robar comida para recobrar las fuerzas que necesito para la siguiente batalla.

Al llegar al baño, Saga se sentó sobre el excusado sin preocuparse por la puerta que había dejado abierta. Descargó su intestino grueso con un gemido de dolor y permaneció en silencio sobre el excusado, lamentando su suerte mientras sentía como salía líquido y gas por su ano. Rogando que pronto llegara la tan ansiada sensación de alivio.

A los diez minutos salió del baño con el rostro pálido. La idea de haber cogido una enfermedad le aterraba, ya que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para mostrar algún tipo de debilidad ante sus compañeros o ante el enemigo.

Repentinamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la sala del apartamento, Saga se vio sorprendido por una figura fantasmal que se desplazaba por el lugar con lentitud espectral. Al principio creyó que se trataba del fantasma de una mujer alta, pero al notar que aquella cosa estaba envuelta por una vieja sábana de algodón de _Plaza Sésamo, _se acercó a "ella"para ver quién estaba detrás de esa larga y espesa maraña de cabellos lila:

–¿Mu? –Preguntó Saga desconcertado luego de reconocer al lemuriano.

Mu no respondió. Solo siguió desplazándose por telequinesis hacia la pared más cercana, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás como si fuera una especie de marioneta de carne y hueso.

Esto activó las alarmas internas de Saga. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Mu chocó contra la pared produciendo un sonido sordo. Rebotando en sentido contrario, como si se tratara de un globo que fue lanzado en contra de la pared.

–¿Estás bien Mu? –Pregunto Saga temiendo que Mu yacía muerto en algún lugar de edificio y esta cosa fuera el primer fantasma sólido de la historia.

El caballero de Géminis se acercó a Mu y le dio una palmada en el hombro a la que tampoco respondió. Pero lo más espeluznante para Saga cuando hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Mu fue sentir la falta total de peso corporal en el lemuriano. Lo que trajo como consecuencia que Mu nuevamente saliera despedido en contra de la pared con tan sólo un pequeño toque, chocando con mayor fuerza.

Sorprendido y a la vez preocupado por aquello, Saga jaló a Mu hacia si para ver que rayos le sucedía. Y Encendió la luz del pasillo para apartar con brusquedad algunos mechones de cabello lila:

–¿Pero qué rayos…? –comentó Saga confundido al notar que Mu tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas tan dilatadas, que apenas se notaba el color verde de sus iris.

Saga frunció el ceño molesto al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: Sólo se trataba de un simple episodio de sonambulismo _a la lemuriana _(o por lo menos eso fue la conclusión a la que llegó, dado que él nunca había visto un lemuriano sonánbulo)_. _Y su lado moralista le obligaba a ayudar al muchacho, llevándolo a sus aposentos y sujetarlo a algún mueble para evitar que saliera flotando a la calle.

Pero esto nunca sucedió, ya que Saga fue atacado por un fuerte dolor abdominal que se desplazó rápidamente hacia sus esfínteres. Por unos momentos creyó que sólo se trataban de gases que necesitaban salir de su cuerpo, pero la fuga de un poco de líquido aclaró lo obligó a refugiarse nuevamente en el baño. Dejando a Mu flotando libremente por los pasillos del edificio.

_**Al otro lado del mundo, en Marruecos (11:45 AM):**_

Shun acomodó el bolso que contenía sus pertenecías personales bajo la sombra de un viejo Argán y caminó con calma hacia el arbusto donde se encontraba su discípula: una niña de 8 años de edad que ocultaba su rostro bajo una máscara plateada. Shun se detuvo justo detrás de ella, rogándole a la diosa que el día de hoy fuera un día de entrenamiento tranquilo, sin intercambios de palabras vacías con la pequeña, quien se encontraba apoyada sobre una rodilla en el suelo:

– ¿Terminaste de ajustar tus sandalias, Tiffany? –preguntó él mientras se desperezaba estirando los brazos.

–Mamba Negra… –respondió la chiquilla tranquila mientras le daba los últimos ajustes a su calzado de entrenamiento.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Shun confundido.

Tiffanny se levantó del suelo agitando la abundante mata de cabellos que tenía recogido en dos coletas, y colocó las manos sobre su cintura como si fuera una _Top Model_ para dirigirse a él con un evidente acento fresa:

– Mi nombre es Mamba Negra_, Mextro. _O sea, ya no es ni Tiffany ni Tiff… sólo Mamba Negra –dijo ella con su vocecilla chillona, añadiendo un tono misterioso a la última oración.

Shun puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, pues aquel iba a ser igual que los anteriores y tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para entender y hacerse entender con su pequeña discípula. Miró a la niña con las cejas arqueadas y cruzó los brazos justo antes de dirigirse a ella con tono sarcástico:

– ¿En serio? ¿Y a qué se debe ese "oportuno" cambio de nombre? –preguntó él inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¡Ay _Mextro_, pero si se lo expliqué anoche! –Exclamó la niña ofendida – O sea ¿Cómo me expreso? Necesitaba un cambio de identidad, de nombre, de _nickname _¿Me capta? O sea, algo que impactara a las multitudes cuando ganara mi armadura. Algo así como Víbora Macabra, Guerrera Negra o Chocolate amargo...O sea ¿Cómo le digo? –enumeró ella con los dedos.

–Ajá… -comentó Shun sin ganas.

–… pero me sonó más Mamba Negra ¡Ay!¿Cómo le digo? es más cool –dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

–No debí haberte dejado ver esa película de asesinos anoche. Pensé que te inspiraría… ¡pero no! –comentó Shun rascándose la cabeza molesto -¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Kill Boy.

–¿Ay cómo cree _Mextro_? Yo sería incapaz de hacerle _copy paste_ a Tarantino –respondió ella ofendida manteniendo su pose de pasarela–. Y no se llama Kill Boy sino Kill Bill, y le aviso que se trata de una joya del cine moderno cuya base es el amor y la venganza…¡Y sí, me inspiró! Me inspiró a no casarme en medio de un desierto.

Shun frunció el ceño y le dijo exasperado:

–¡Esa no era la lección, Tiffany! –exclamó el exasperado.

–…Mamba Negra_, Mextro. _Como la serpiente ¿Por qué tengo que repetirle todo como tres veces?¿Por qué no me capta? O sea… ¿lo dejaron caer de pequeño o qué? –interrumpió la niña pronunciando las palabras como si tuviera una patata caliente en la boca.

–Bueno sí, Ikki me dejó caer un par de veces y… -y al darse cuenta que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, Shun exclamó molesto -¡Tiffany! Tu nombre es Tiffany Fisher. Y cuando ganes tu armadura… si Athena así lo quiere, serás conocida como Tiffany de Vulpécula. Puede que tus amigos te llamen Tiff o Tiffy, pero nunca ¡NUNCA! Te llamarán Mamba Negra ¿Entendiste? –dijo él con tono severo pero sin alzar la voz.

–¡Pero _Mextro_..! –exclamó la niña dolida con el comentario.

–Haz mil cien lagartijas, ahora mismo. –ordenó Shun señalando el piso.

Tiffany se tiró en el suelo sin chistar, y comenzó a hacer las lagartijas con la destreza que había adquirido durante estos dos años de entrenamiento. Mientras, Shun dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en el horizonte: se trataba de Sasha, una amazona de bronce que se encargaba de los asuntos administrativos de esa región de Marruecos, que formaba parte de las 120 "zonas satélites" alrededor del mundo que pertenecían al Santuario.

La dama le ofreció al Maestro Shun una elaborada referencia que él devolvió con el mismo respeto:

–Maestro Shun, acudo a usted para presentarle una nueva discípula por orden del Gran Patriarca Shiryu. –Dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia una niña que observaba todo tímidamente detrás de unos arbustos – Su nombre es Lan y viene del sureste de Vietnam. No conoce el griego, ni mucho menos sabe hablar inglés.

–Una... dos… -Comenzó a contar la niña a medida que se ejercitaba.

– ¿Otra niña? –comentó el caballero de Andrómeda de mala gana, ya que no quería tener a otra "Mamba Negra" como alumna.

–…tres…cuatro…cinco...-prosiguió la Tiffany sin prestarle atención a los presentes.

–Una alumna, Maestro Shun. –Respondió la amazona ignorando el comentario de Shun –De la cual estoy segura que esta vez sí será un buen maestro y no cometerá los mismos errores dos veces.

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Sasha? –preguntó Shun sin comprender la indirecta.

–… seis… siete… ocho… ¿Ay, pero quién será? –Se preguntó Tiffany al reconocer una vibración procedente de su mochila.

–Cuando comience a comparar comprenderá mis palabras, Maestro. –Respondió ella conteniendo las ganas de reír mientras observaba como Tiffany se escabullía del entrenamiento para revisar su celular –Por ahora mantenga a Lan lejos de Facebook y demás distracciones superficiales –dijo ella señalando a Tiffany.

– ¡Oye tú, deja esa cosa y ponte a entrenar! –gritó Shun molesto con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza.

–¡PERO _MEXTRO_, FÁTIMA COLOCÓ UNA FOTO EN FACEBOOK EN LA QUE USTED APARECE Y QUIERO VERLA…! –gritó la niña emocionada.

Confundido con la respuesta, Shun preguntó en voz alta:

–¿¡Qué…!?¿Quién esa Fátima y porqué tiene una foto mía? –Preguntó confundido mientras la amazona cubría su rostro avergonzada.

–¡Nuestra vecina a 4 Kilómetros de distancia, Mextro!. –Contestó Tiffany en voz alta mientras se acercaba a Shun con el Iphone 4 en la mano –La que gusta de usted, pero es demasiado fea para que usted se fije en ella. Mire, publicó una foto de ustedes 2 en su Face ¡Se ven tan lindo los dos! –exclamó ella emocionada a la vez que le mostraba la imagen que se encontraba en su móvil.

Shun le quitó el móvil Tiffany con un ágil movimiento de sus manos y por segunda vez le ordenó que hiciera lagartijas. La niña replicó, pero no le quedó otra opción que obedecer su maestro. Por otro lado, Sasha se arrodilló sobre el arenoso suelo dirigió hacia Shun con tono respetuoso:

–Tengo que irme, Maestro Shun. Haga de Lan una guerrera digna para Athena y su Sagrada…

–Y tras una breve pausa en la que aprovechó para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo el respetable maestro que hacía tanto ruido con, preguntó ofendida –¿Está escribiendo un mensaje en el Facebook mientras le estoy hablando, Maestro Shun? –Preguntó ella molesta, colocando un puño sobre el suelo.

–¡Nooo…! –Respondió él avergonzado después de haber sido atrapado _in fraganti _– sólo estaba asegurándome de que la niña no estuviera viendo cosas inapropiadas sobre mí por internet.

–¿Existe contenido inapropiado sobre usted en internet? –Preguntó la amazona con tono severo.

Y tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Shun respondió:

–Fue un placer verla, amazona.

–Lo mismo digo Maestro.

**Una hora y media después, en Venezuela:**

Clop

Clop

La tercera gota que cayó sobre su frente obligó Kanon a abrir los ojos. Se alzó sobre la cama de muy mal humor y con deseos de destruir la gotera y el techo con sus puños. Aunque para su sorpresa, se encontró frente a frente con una babeante figura fantasmal que se encontraba pegada en el techo.

La reacción fue inmediata y Kanon saltó de la cama dispuesto a matar a aquella criatura:

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿¡Mu!? –Preguntó Kanon desconcertado luego de reconocer al lemuriano.

El caballero de Aries no respondió, simplemente permaneció en el techo babeando con expresión lerda. El caballero de Géminis aprovechó la luz de la mañana para pararse sobre la cama para detallar mejor al lemuriano.

Al igual que su hermano, Kanon notó la exagerada dilatación de las pupilas y la sensación de falta de masa corporal. Así que se puso en guardia temiendo que algún enemigo se haya infiltrado en el refugio sin que él se diera cuenta. Kanon caminó lentamente hacia el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo para darle un último vistazo a Mu, sorprendiéndose al ver el techo completamente vacío, pues el lemuriano había desaparecido misteriosamente de la habitación.

_**Mientras tanto, a unas pocas cuadras de distancia (7:40am):**_

–_Maldito seas Shaka…_ -Murmuró Milo molesto mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón- _tú también Saga, malditos sean tú y tus esfínteres._

– _¿Ah? _–dijo Ana al escuchar la última oración.

-_Es el tipo que cagó el único baño decente que quedaba en nuestro refugio… _–Aclaró Milo avergonzado, pero al notar que Ana aún seguía confundida añadió –_el tipo tiene diarrea_.

–_Okey_ –dijo ella asqueada.

Sólo bastó que Milo pronunciara a Saga para que Camus supiera de lo que estaba hablando su mejor amigo. Pues la diarrea del caballero de Géminis se convirtió en un evento desafortunado que afectó negativamente a todo el grupo, debido a que nadie pudo asearse por culpa del mal olor dentro del único baño que funcionaba en el edificio:

-Oye Camus –comenzó a decir Ana -¿Crees que al Gurú Shaka le gustará las ofrendas que le compré? –preguntó ella curiosa.

Gurú, esa palabra hizo que Milo se riera a carcajadas, haciendo que Ana lo mirara de nuevo con expresión confundida:

-Por supuesto señorita Ana. –Mintió Camus evitando el contacto visual con Ana – A Sha… perdón… al Gurú Shaka le encantará sus ofrendas.

–_Sí, estoy seguro que a tu maestro –_interrumpió Milo divertido_- le encantará los cuatro desodorantes, las 10 barras de jabón, el par de cepillos dentales, la docena de trusas nuevas talla M, el paquete de afeitadoras, los seis tubos de Colgate, los enlatados y los medicamentos básicos que le permitirán a "Su Majestad Rubia" sobrevivir en esta ciudad sin padecer de escorbuto, tiña o diarrea… sobretodo de diarrea_ –dijo él agitando las cuatro bolsas plásticas que tenía a la mano.

Ana sonrió emocionada con aquella respuesta. Estaba claro que aquel hombre rubio era algún tipo de santo o divinidad exótica, ya que fue capaz de flotar por horas en medio de la sala de su apartamento, y a su vez de otorgarle mucha paz espiritual tras ser tocada por su aura dorada.

Aun así, una parte de Ana no podía creer el hecho de que había aceptado la oferta de seguir a Camus y a Milo a quien sabe donde. Había sido una decisión muy temeraria de su parte, y la duda sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no aumentaba a medida que se acercaba al hogar de aquellos extraños hombres.

A pesar de los riesgos, Ana no podía echarse para atrás, ya que estaba decidida en volver a comunicarse verbalmente con el mundo a cualquier costo. Así que se abrió el paso entre las personas agolpadas en la congelada plaza La Candelaria hasta llegar a las puertas de un viejo edificio de cuatro pisos:

-Al fin llegamos señorita Ana. –Dijo Milo señalando la entrada del lobby con desdén –Pase

adelante por favor.

La voz de Milo hizo que Ana dejara de admirar la flora congelada de la plaza para encontrarse con un oscuro pasillo que le produjo una desagradable sensación de vacío en el pecho. Entró por el umbral sin entender que la motivaba al seguir caminando al interior de aquel horrendo lugar. Una vez en su interior, siguió a Camus hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso con la mente en blanco y el corazón latiendo a millón.

Al llegar a su destino, Camus abrió la puerta de uno de los apartamentos del primer piso con el ceño fruncido. Algo no le cuadraba, aunque prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario a su invitada, quien tenía la tez pálida por culpa del miedo y la culpa por haberse metido en lo que no debía.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la mañana, y lo primero que notó Ana fue a un grupo de hombres demacrados y vestidos con ropas viejas en medio de la sala de un espacioso y viejo apartamento. El olor penetrante del lugar, producto de la mezcla resultante entre el sudor, cabello y ropa sucia le hizo imaginarse que se adentraba al refugio de unos drogadictos. Cosa que a ella no le hizo gracia.

Al notar su presencia, aquel grupo de hombres dejó de discutir en voz baja para dirigir sus ojos hacia la joven, que se sintió intimidada al sentirse el centro de atención:

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Camus extrañado al ver a todo el grupo reunido excepción de Saga.

–Mu desapareció –respondió Aioria serio.

Camus alzó las cejas incrédulo:

-Al parecer fue poseído por una fuerza desconocida y huyó. –Dijo Kanon con el mismo tono de voz- Estamos a punto de partir en su búsqueda. Les recomiendo que devuelvan a la chica a su casa –dijo él saludando a Ana con un movimiento leve de su cabeza.

-Shaka logró dar con el hechizo de ella y Milo, pero quería que el Gran Maestro o el Anciano Maestro lo vieran con sus propios ojos. –dijo Camus serio.

-_Je, al parecer el muy creído no supo solucionar nuestro problemita._ –dijo Milo con cinismo

mientras entraba a la sala.

-_Te escuché Milo de Escorpio…-_murmuró Shaka en español dejando escapar cierta molestia en su voz –Lo que dijo Camus es cierto, el hechizo que yace en el alma de la señorita Ana está escrito en un lenguaje que no conozco, lo que me ha impedido romperlo.

-Muy bien supongo que me tocará quedarme junto con este par. –Comentó Dokho emitiendo un fuerte suspiro antes de emitir una orden –Que los heridos y enfermos se queden acá. El resto busquen a Mu.

La desaparición de los dorados a la velocidad de la luz tomó por sorpresa a Ana. Fue como ver como ver un capítulo del Chavo del 8 en donde una imagen desaparecía bruscamente dejando sólo el escenario de fondo. Ana miró a Shaka con los ojos abiertos como platos ¡Quería una explicación! La gente no desaparece y aparece como arte de magia. Pero el caballero dorado sólo se limitó a extender su mano hacia un viejo y feo sofá verde menta:

-Tome asiento señorita Ana… tú también Milo de Escorpio.

Ella aceptó la invitación sin chistar y se sentó. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero la potente y masculina voz de Dokho la devolvió a la realidad:

-Muéstrame el hechizo Shaka. –dijo el asiático parado delante de Ana con los brazos cruzados.

Ana volvió a deslumbrarse con el aura dorada del caballero de Virgo. El hombre parecía una especie de ser celestial ante sus ojos que extendía su mano hacia ella para sanarla. Shaka realizó leves movimientos con sus dedos como si estuviera dibujando algo en el aire mientras era observado por Ana, quien comenzó a sentir un desagradable hormigueo sobre su piel.

Nuevamente el corazón de Ana se sobresaltó cuando vio unas extrañas letras doradas dibujadas sobre su pecho y brazo derecho. No sabía que hacer exactamente en esta situación: si pedir ayuda a los hombres que la acompañaban, frotar su piel de manera violenta para borrar aquellas cosas o gritar. Lo que sí era seguro es que Shaka había hecho esos tatuajes, que brillaban con tanta intensidad que opacaban el aura bendita del asiático:

–¿Reconoce esta escritura, Anciano Maestro? –preguntó Shaka dirigiéndose hacia Dokho.

–Sí, es el lenguaje de las ninfas, no cabe duda. –Respondió el chino serio, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha –Pero lamentablemente no puedo romper esto.

–_¿¡Qué!?_ –preguntó Milo exaltado.

–Necesito conocer el nombre de la ninfa para poder hacerlo –respondió Dokho suponiendo la pregunta hecha por Milo.

–Esto sería en el caso de la señorita Ana. –Interrumpió Shaka – Pero en el de Milo de Escorpio supongo que se requerirá de otra cosa.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Dokho curioso.

–_¿Qué?¿Cómo que más confuso?_ –preguntó Milo asustado.

–Cada vez que intento adentrarme en las profundidades del alma de Milo para ubicar la maldición no consigo nada. –Respondió Shaka serio –Es como si me sumergiera en un abismo oscuro y sin fondo.

–Muéstrame, Shaka. –Solicitó Dokho acercando su rostro a Milo.

El caballero de Virgo comenzó a enfocar su cosmos sobre Milo y realizó los mismos ademanes que hizo con Ana. Pero a diferencia que con aquella, no aparecieron letras sino una especie de nube borrosa de color dorado sobre el pecho del caballero:

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Camus dejando ver cierta incertidumbre en su rostro.

–Cof-cof… un borrón –respondió Aioros ojeroso y con la nariz fañosa.

–Es un rastro… -respondió Shaka con tono serio –Un rastro del mismo hechizo que agobia a la señorita Ana, lo sé porque la energía que emana esta luz es la misma.

– ¿Pero por qué no se puede ver con claridad? –Preguntó Shura sentado al lado de Aioros.

–Como dije anteriormente, ver a través de Milo de Escorpio es como adentrarse al vacío… -respondió Shaka con tono tranquilo – es como si su alma estuviera fuera del alcance de mi cosmos.

La frase de Shaka hizo que Milo y Dokho sintieran una desagradable sensación de escalofrío en la nuca:

–Shaka… Milo… es probable que nuestros enemigos tengan las manos metidas en todo esto. –comenzó a decir Dohko desconcertado, ya que no tenía ninguna explicación para aquello –Pero un compañero nuestro acaba de desaparecer delante de nuestros ojos y me urge hallarlo. Por lo que les sugiero que dejemos este asunto en un segundo plano hasta que consigamos a Mu.

–_Maldición. _–murmuró Milo frustrado por su situación, ya que tendría que soportar estar incomunicado en plena emergencia. De repente sus ojos se fijaron en una figura pálida que se levantaba del sofá: Saga. El caballero de Escorpio le lanzó una caja que tenía la palabra _Enterogermina_ impresa sobre su superficie– _Shura, dile a este idiota que se tome dos de estas mientras salimos a buscar a Mu… que le dé las gracias a la señorita Ana por conseguirlas._

Luego de escuchar una breve traducción de Shura, Saga dirigió su mirada hacia Ana y le inclinó la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento que ella no respondió por culpa de Milo:

–_Por favor señorita Ana, reparta estos medicamentos en nuestra ausencia_. –le suplicó Milo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de café –_Le prometo que la acompañaré a su casa cuando vuelva._

Y en un parpadeo Milo, Dohko y Shaka desaparecieron ante Ana, dejándola sola con un grupo de desconocidos.

_**Y en la entrada una iglesia del centro de Caracas:**_

– ¿Por qué el Patriarca se antojaría de meditar allá arriba? –preguntó Afrodita mirando el cerro El Ávila mientras recordaba el mensaje telepático que les había enviado Shion hace un par de días.

–Para no vernos a la cara. –Respondió Máscara Mortal con tono burlón mientras se adentraba por el umbral –El tipo sabe que esto es una causa perdida, así prefirió abandonarnos antes de admitir la verdad.

Afrodita miró a Máscara Mortal con una sonrisa cínica y le dijo:

–No creo que él sea un cobarde, Máscara Mortal. Tal vez quiera cazar a los dioses por su cuenta… tú sabes… para vengar a su querido hijo adoptivo.

–Jajaja –rió Máscara Mortal con cinismo -… pues le deseo las mejores de las suertes, porque con lo débil que está su cosmos, no durará ni una milésima de segundo ante un dios.

–Jajaja… lo sé, pero aun así, no me parece una buena idea que el Gran Maestro Shion abandone una misión para meditar. Ni Shaka haría algo así… creo –comentó Afrodita dubitativo, mientras caminaba hacia la nave central del templo –Por cierto Máscara Mortal ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó el caballero de Piscis mirando los alrededores.

–Quiero recordar viejos tiempos –respondió el caballero dorado mirando el altar con aire nostálgico.

–_¡Auxilio, auxilio estoy poseso!¡Estoy poseso!_ –se escuchó gritar a un hombre en noruego desde el piso superior de la iglesia_- ¡Qué alguien me busque a un cura!_

–Cálmese un momento Padre Karras, que estoy muy viejo para correr –Gritó un padre de edad avanzada cuyo apellido era Merrin- ¡Padre Pippin detenga a ese loco antes que se lastime! –gritó él casi sin aliento, señalando al otro que corría desbocadamente y con los brazos al aire en dirección hacia los escalones.

-Sí, padre… ¡ESPERE PADRE KARRAS, EL PISO ESTÁ ENCERADO! –gritó el Padre Pippin.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado confuso para la gente que se encontraba orando en el piso inferior: tras escucharse pasos fuertes que indicaban una persecución, alguien emitió un chillido. Luego, algo hecho de porcelana o cerámica se estrelló contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que un objeto pesado comenzó a rodar por los escaleras de caracol, emitiendo un fuerte ruido a su paso:

Pum.

Pam.

¡PRAMPRAMPRAM!

¡Tacataca-BLAM!

-¡Uuuuh! –exclamaron Máscara Mortal y Afrodita fascinados cuando el cuerpo del Padre Karras cayó sobre sus pies.

–Es la primera vez que veo que alguien rueda por una escalera de caracol –comentó Afrodita divertido – ¿Crees que esté vivo?

–Nope… se rompió el cuello. –respondió el caballero de Cáncer luego de levantar levemente la cabeza de Karras con la punta de su pie –Mejor dejémoslo sólo antes de que llamemos la atención –dijo él siguiendo su camino hacia el interior del templo mientras la gente comenzaba a agolparse alrededor del cuerpo de Karras.

– ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, Máscara Mortal? –preguntó Afrodita al ver al caballero de Cáncer hurgar los bolsillos de la sotana de Karras.

-Robando su billetera.-Contestó Máscara Mortal como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el caballero de Piscis confundido.

-No la va a necesitar en el otro mundo, nosotros en cambio tenemos que comer... además ¿Desde cuando te sientes con derecho de hacer juicios morales sobre mi persona, si eres peor que yo? -preguntó Máscara Mortal ofendido.

-¡No te estoy juzgando!-corrigió Afrodita - es que me sorprende que pierdas el tiempo robándole la billetera a un sacerdote, estos tipos nunca tienen dinero. Los rabinos por otro lado... ¡esos nadan en plata! Deberíamos ir a una sinagoga.

-Mas tarde buscamos una, por el momento revisemos este lugar para ver que saqueamos. Después de todo dinero es dinero, además siempre es bueno tener una identificacion extra. -Comentó el caballero de Cáncer mirando la tarjeta de identificación de Karras.

-¡Cuidado, ahí vienen los demás! -exclamó Afrodita al ver que se acercaban Merrin y Pippin.

Afrodita y Máscara Mortal giraron sobre sus talones y se fueron silbando hacia el altar con la mayor expresión de inocencia posible, mientras la gente se aglomeraba alrededor del cuerpo de Karras. Se sentaron en primera fila para revisar el botín, pero sólo hallaron unos cuantos centavos, un permiso de conducir vencido, una cédula de identidad y un condón. Mascara Mortal guardó el contenido de la billetera en el bolsillo del pantalón (incluyendo el condón), mientras Afrodita detallaba el interior del siniestro templo con expresión molesta. No había nada interesante en aquel lugar, ni siquiera las tétricas imágenes de santos que miraban el techo con expresión de resignación y dolor eran dignas de hurtar. Pero había otra cosa en el ambiente que le crispaba la piel, y no estaba relacionado con la iglesia o sus visitantes.

Se sentía observado desde un punto alejado y alto fuera de la iglesia, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Repentinamente, los ojos azules de Afrodita se clavaron hacia el tragaluz que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la iglesia e hizo aparecer una de sus rosas blancas en su mano derecha:

-¿No has tenido una sensación molesta sobre tu nuca desde que nos acercamos a este templo? –Le preguntó a Máscara Mortal.

-No ¿Por qué? –Respondió el caballero de Cáncer distraído mientras jugaba con el condón empacado.

Afrodita lanzó su rosa blanca hacia el tragaluz bajo la mirada sorprendida de su mejor amigo. El repentino pero leve cambio de energía que ocurrió tras ese incidente fue suficiente para que ambos corrieran hacia las afueras de la iglesia mirando con atención al cielo con la guardia en alto.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, porque una impresionante descarga de luz y energía cayó sobre los dos caballeros dorados. La gente común gritó aterrorizada por el poderoso rayo que cayó frente de las puertas de la iglesia y mató a unas cuantas personas, salvo Afrodita de Piscis. Paralizado completamente por la descarga eléctrica, el caballero dorado abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba encandilado por la potente luz y se esforzó para mirar a los alrededores mientras encendía su cosmos para ponerse de pie. Le dolía la piel por las quemaduras sufridas en el ataque y sus oídos pitaban con fuerza, lo que le impedía escuchar con claridad.

Notó los cadáveres que cayeron con él,pero no le importó, por el momento sólo quería matar a quien le hizo eso. Llamó a Máscara Mortal para que se uniera a él en un ataque combinado. Pero el caballero dorado no respondió. Afrodita comenzó a mirar fugazmente los alrededores alarmado pero no tuvo éxito en encontrar a su compañero que antes se encontraba sobre la enorme mancha carbonizada que ahora decoraba el pavimento, y que fue el punto exacto en donde cayó el poderoso ataque.

-¡Mierda, lo mataron...! -susurró Afrodita en un tono casi inaudible.


End file.
